Frerard - Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?
by Demolition Cyanide
Summary: Gerard's a 16 year old kid at a new school, on his first day he meets a kid called Frank. I got the name of the fic from lyrics used in My Chemical Romance's song "My Way Home Is Through You". Also, most of the chapter names are lyrics from MCR songs. Sometimes if your lucky I'll leave y'all an ickle message (you'll be able to tell as I'll use / to seperate it from the story).
1. Chapter 1: New School

New Kid.

Chapter 1 : New School

It was a Monday morning during November and Gerard was walking the long way to his new school in Hull. It was too cold for his liking even though he'd put on a dark scarf and matching leather gloves to protect his ivory skin from the bite of the frost. Music was blasting from his headphones as he turned the corner onto the street of his new school. Kids were everywhere of all shapes and sizes, most of them a similar height to Gerard but few as thin and stick like. As Gerard entered the courtyard via a pair of large rusted gates, he noticed the school looked a lot less appealing then it did in the leaflet. The paint on the window sills was flaking and the guttering above part of the entrance had become loose and was dripping rain water onto the left hand side of the schools main entrance. As he walked up the winding path towards the main entrance a group of girls walked by giggling at him, probably laughing about his long dyed hair like most kids did. The hallway that lead to various classrooms inside the school looked as dilapidated as the outside, the paint on the walls had began to flake and the white floor had turned an unappealing grey colour. Gerard followed the sign that directed him to the main office so he could collect his timetable.

As Gerard turned a corner on his way to the office he walked into a large, well built boy who towered over him. The boy turned to Gerard and looked slightly stunned that he didn't know who the boy was. Gerard tried to walk around the jock and his friends whilst mumbling an apology at the floor but the jock grabbed Gerard's bag and pulled him back.

"Hey there, you must the newbie all the teachers have been talkin' about" the jock said, getting practically nose to nose with Gerard who sighed at the thought of everyone talking about him before he'd even started his first day.

"Apparently so" Gerard said as he yanked his bag back from the jocks greasy hands. Gerard turned to carry on his journey to the office but the jock grabbed his shoulder and slammed him into the nearby dark green lockers.

"Look freak, don't get all sarcy with me, you don't wanna get beat up on your first day now do ya ya little emo" the jock spat on the floor next to Gerard.

"I'm no freak thanks, but maybe if you stopped taking all those steroids you wouldn't be one" Gerard chuckled to himself but was smashed to the floor by the jock. Gerard's nose suddenly went numb with pain and he wondered what had happened until he heard the jocks friends start shouting "Fight! Fight! Fight!" and came to the conclusion the jock must have punched him in the face.

"Fucking bastard" Gerard muttered.

"What the fuck did you say you little freak?!" The jock screamed in Gerard's face as he bunched up Gerard' white shirt in his fists.

"You heard perfectly fucking well what I said bastard" Gerard laughed before the jock delivered yet another blow to Gerard's face. A small crowd had begun to gather around the two boys on the floor before a teacher ran up and dragged the shouting jock off of Gerard. A small boy with part of his hair shaved and the other part dyed black and gelled into spikes walked up to Gerard and offered him his hand.

"It's not the brightest idea to piss Bert off on your first day" the small boy chuckled. Gerard took the boys hand and pulled himself up, swaying slightly as he did so. A girl that was stood near by began to scream as she saw Gerard's nose and all the blood.

"You might wanna get that checked out by the nurse" the small boy said pointing at Gerard's bloodied nose.

"Yeah, yeah, I gotta go pick up my timetable first though. Wouldn't wanna be late on my first day." Gerard chuckled as the bell rang.

The small boy accompanied Gerard to the office to collect his timetable and insisted Gerard visit the school nurse before he go to class.

"Fine, fine, if it'll shut you up." Gerard moaned. The two boys walked down the corridors to the nurses office in silence till the smaller boy turned to Gerard and offered him his hand.

"My names Frank, what's yours?" He asked in a cheerful tone.

"Gerard" he muttered and shook Franks hand lightly.

The two boys carried on walking in silence till they reached the nurses office at which point Gerard handed Frank his timetable and asked if he could look after it whilst he saw the nurse.

"Sure thing Gerard." Frank smiled and sat down with the timetable on a small blue plastic chair next to the door of the nurses office.

Gerard walked out of the office 15 minutes later with a bundle of discoloured tissues pressed against the bloodied collar of his shirt trying to remove the stain. Frank hopped up from where he had been sitting studying Gerard's timetable to greet the black haired boy.

"What did the nurse say?" Frank asked, a note of genuine sympathy in his voice.

"Just to take some pain killers and make sure it doesn't keep bleeding." Gerard shrugged.

"Oh right," Frank murmured at the floor, "hey you'll never guess what Gerard! We have all the same glasses except History!" Frank was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Oh, that's, nice." Gerard mumbled whilst looking down at his bloodied shirt and taking his timetable back from Frank.

The two boys had maths first, a lesson Gerard had hated all 14 years of his life, especially on Monday mornings. Their teacher Mrs Bedford glared at the two of them as they walked in 40 minutes late for class. Frank walked to the back of the classroom and took his usual seat and put his satchel on the empty chair next to him. Gerard walked up to the teachers desk and handed her a note from the red headed receptionist which pointed out the fact that Gerard was the new student. Mrs Bedford pointed at the seat next to Frank telling him to sit there and carried on with her lesson before Gerard had even managed to take his seat next to the small boy who had a creepily large grin on his face as he moved his satchel.

The last 20 minutes left of maths went by slowly, time was only filled by the dull questions Gerard had been ordered to answer. Everyone had been told to sit in absolute silence whilst the teacher marked a bunch of test papers so there was no chance of having a conversation with the strange boy next to him.

History period two flew by, the teacher Mr Wadley was a bit of a strange teacher, but in a good way. He quizzed Gerard on what he knew about the Russian revolution and the Bolshevik party which allowed Gerard to take his teacher by surprise considering he had finished the topic a month ago at his previous school. Mr Wadley gave all the kids revision guides for their test next week and let them out just after the bell signalling break time had gone.

Gerard wandered around the school trying to find the rooms of some of his classes and his locker. He eventually found the dark green locker on the top row that belonged to him. After throwing his history revision guide and maths homework into the green abyss, Gerard found his way to the canteen to try and find the strange Frank boy. Just as Gerard was about to give up and try looking around the outside eating area, he spotted the black haired boy sat opposite two other kids, one with short blonde hair, the other with a dark brown afro. Gerard walked over to the three boys and smiled at Frank who signalled for Gerard to come over and sit with them. The two boys sat opposite Gerard smiled brightly at him as he sat down next to Frank.

"Hey Gerard!" Frank beamed, "this is Ray," he signalled to the boy with the brown afro, "and this is Bob." He signalled to the blonde. The two boys said hi as Frank pointed to them. Gerard smiled back at the two meekly and said hi.

"Ray was just saying that him and Bob went to see the new Frankenweenie film at the weekend, have you seen it Gerard?" Frank smiled brightly at the olive eyed boy whilst trying to incorporate him into the conversation.

"Err yeah, I've seen it three times actually, I went with my little brother Mikey a couple of days ago and I've seen it twice on my own." Gerard said, looking down when he mentioned about going by himself.

"Lucky, is it good? I haven't gotten to see it yet and these two assholes won't tell me about it." Frank winked.

"Err yeah I suppose," Gerard smiled, "I mean it was good enough for me to go see it three times so it must be right?" Gerard laughed slightly hoping the other boys would join in, which thankfully for Gerard they did. The boys continued to chat about the film until the bell signalling the start of lessons rang once again. Frank smiled at Gerard and grabbed his arm, dragging him to geography with Mrs Thompson.

Frank and Gerard ended up sitting next to each other again in geography and happened to have Ray and Bob in front of them. The teacher handed out books and sheets for everyone to fill in and sat behind her desk sipping away at her cup of coffee whilst reading Twilight. Everybody began to turn to their partners and start chatting whilst doing the work. Frank turned to Gerard and started quizzing him on himself, what was his favourite comic book character? Did he like the misfits? Was Mikey his only sibling?

Frank carried on quizzing Gerard whilst Gerard studied Frank. The smaller boy had a silver lip ring which Gerard was fascinated by, he was lost in the boys chocolaty brown eyes whilst he talked. Frank seemed to have a similar skin colour to Gerard's, just not as pale and death like. Frank giggled childishly at a joke Gerard had made about Batman which made Gerard's heart melt a little inside. The teacher came around the desks and collected everyone's work as the bell signalling lunch time rang.

Frank and Gerard walked to the canteen and sat down where they had been sat previously. Ray and Bob came and sat with them a few minutes later, Ray leading Bob via his hand. Gerard looked at Frank quizzically.

"Yeah their together, have been for 3 years." Frank chuckled as Bob pecked Ray on the cheek before taking back his hand.

"Aww don't worry Frank, you'll find that special guy one day." Ray winked at him and chuckled. Frank just muttered and shook his head. Gerard looked quizzical.

"So, are you guys all gay?" Gerard asked.

The three boys nodded in unison. Gerard just made an o shape with his mouth and unpacked his lunch box from his bag.

"That's not a problem or anything is it?" Frank asked, a note of worry in his voice.

"Well it might be if I wasn't gay but I kind of am." Gerard chuckled as the three boys looked slightly worried. Frank looked relieved when Gerard said that. The boys carried on with their lunch time, munching their way through their sandwiches and chatting about comic books and bands.

The rest of the day flew by after lunch had ended. Frank had carried on his quiz of strange little questions throughout ICT and Science until the end of the day. Gerard had waved Ray, Bob and Frank goodbye at the gates as they filed into Bob's mums car for a lift home and plugged his headphones into his iPod and turned the volume up.

Gerard walked through the front door of his small three bedroom house to be greeted by a hyper Mikey with a packet of skittles. Gerard just laughed and ruffled his hair on the way to his room, opening the door which had the misfits logo stapled onto it and a range of different comic book heroes next to it. Gerard shut his door, dropped his bag and collapsed onto his bed, entering dreams filled with images of Frank.


	2. Chapter 2: Gerard

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter 2: Gerard

Frank got out of Bob's mums car and waved goodbye at the three people sat inside the Volkswagen, turning to walk up the steps to his four bedroom house, clasping the piece of paper with Gerard's number he had been given after Science. He dumped his bag outside of his room and walked over to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. As he opened the fridge door he noticed a neon yellow sticky note on a pizza box inside the fridge,

"Frankie,

Had to nip out, work stuff, Left you pizza to warm up, you know how to do it, love you hunnie,

Mum xxx"

Frank smiled at the little note and took the pizza box out of the fridge, removing the pizza and putting it in the oven to cook. Whilst it was cooking Frank removed his homework from his school bag and completed it all before the pizza had fully cooked. He switched on the tv whilst he removed the pizza from the oven and sat down with it on a plate.

It took Frank a mere 10 minutes to eat the whole pizza and put his plate in the dish washer. He plopped himself down on the sofa and grabbed his phone, sending a text to Gerard saying a simple "Hi". About 4 minutes later the phone beeped telling him he had received a text, Frank practically jumped out of his seat squealing with excitment when he picked up the phone and saw Gerard's name flash across the screen. Frank decided to ask Gerard if he wanted to come over for a bit after school the next day for food and sent him his address. Whilst he was channel surfing Franks phone beeped again and Gerard's name flashed across the screen. Frank had gotten butterflies whilst he had been waiting for a response and now his stomach was doing tiny backflips as he read the response - "yeah sure, sounds good :)". A squeal of excitement escaped Frank's lips as he asked Gerard if he wanted anything in particular with which Gerard responded "PIZZA". Frank chuckled and carried on the conversation till he eventually fell asleep in front of the tv dreaming of what might happen after school tomorrow.

Frank decided to walk to school on Tuesday instead of walking to Bob's house and getting a lift. He was giddy about the thought of seeing Gerard even though he'd only known him for a day. As he got a few streets away from the school he noticed he was walking behind a tall boy with long dyed black hair. Frank skipped up next to him hoping it was who he thought it was, the boy looked up from the floor sensing Frank next to him.

"Oh hey Frank." Gerard smiled widely, the biggest smile Gerard had shown Frank yet.

"Hey!" Frank smiled back, "your still okay to come round to my house tonight right? I'm ordering pizza!" Frank smiled and asked the olive eyed boy.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Gerard smiled sweetly at Frank which made the spikey haired boys heart flutter.

The two boys walked into school, careful to avoid the jocks Gerard had met the previous morning. As the two walked into the canteen they were greeted by the sight of Ray and Bob having a make out session. The two boys sat down in their seats and the blonde let go of his boyfriend laughing awkwardly and sorting out his disheveled hair. Frank laughed nervously at the two.

"Oh err Frank I was wondering if I could ask you something about that history homework we got yesterday?" Ray questioned Frank who nodded and stood up walking away from the table, following him to his locker. The two boys walked to his locker in silence until Ray turned to Frank.

"You like him don't you?" Ray smiled slightly.

"No! Who? Err, I don't know what your talking about!" Frank said sheepishly and began to fidget with his lip ring.

"Gerard you idiot." Ray carried on smiling.

Frank paused "Is it that obvious?" Ray laughed lightly.

"Just a bit, ya know, the puppy dog eyes, the yes Gerard no Gerard three bags full Gerard." Ray carried on laughing whilst Frank carried on fidgeting, "I can have a word with him if you want? Ya know, ask him if he likes you too?" Ray smiled calmly.

"Yeah yeah!" Frank practically began jumping up and down. Ray laughed at Franks excitment whilst he grabbed his English book out of his locker. The two walked back to where they had been sat in the canteen only to find Gerard and Bob arm wrestling. Frank and Ray took their seats next to the two boys just as Bob has lost to Gerard.

"Aww come on man! One more try! Your like Superman or some shit!" Bob whined.

Ray laughed and patted Bob on the arm when Gerard beat the blonde yet again.

The bell went to signal the start of double English and the four boys stood up and walked to class. Ray jumped into Frank's seat after whispering something to Bob, Frank just stared at Ray and giggled slightly as he sat next to Bob. Bob looked slightly puzzled but didn't say anything as him and Frank began chatting.

"Hey Gerard." Ray said with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hey Ray." Gerard smiled back. Just as the two boys began discussing how The Scarecrow was a much better villain then The Penguin, their English teacher Mrs Tear clapped her hands together signalling for the class to quiet down so she could speak. Gerard liked Mrs Tear, she was one of the few teachers who seemed a bit wacky and didn't really care what anyone else thought, a bit like himself really. Mrs Tear told the class how they would be acting out some scenes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet as part of their GCSE coursework. The teacher separated the class into groups of four (putting Ray, Bob, Frank and Gerard together) so they could act out the scene in which Juliet tells her father she will not marry Paris. Gerard was made to play Juliet's nurse, Frank was Juliet, Bob was Lord Capulet and of course Lady Capulet was played by Ray. At the end of the lesson each group was made to show their scene and the four boys made the whole class laugh with their terrible acting skills. Just after the boys had bowed to their audience the bell rang allowing the class to file out for their break time. Bob and Ray wandered off around the corner into the boys toilets, Gerard didn't want to imagine what they where up to. This meant that Frank and himself meandered to their usual seats in the canteen to chat about whatever comic book the other had been reading lately (which for Gerard happened to be Batman). About 10 minutes after the boys had started their discussion on why The Joker was one of the best villains ever, Bob and Ray came trotting over hand in hand, Bob's hair rather disheveled and his collar twisted out of place. Ray giggled lightly as Gerard pointed this out to Bob who went bright red. The four boys laughed as the bell signalled the beginning of yet another lesson.

Gerard wandered into his history class and took his seat next to Ray who had the same large grin plastered on his face.

"I'm starting to really worry about what Bob's being doing to you in those toilets to make you smile so much." Gerard chuckled.

"Shut up." Ray laughed as he playfully punched Gerards arm.

Their history teacher Mr Wadley began to talk about the Russian Tsar and how useless he had been throughout the Russian revolution as he handed out yet more worksheets for the class to complete and hand in. As the class began to complete their work sheets Ray poked Gerard. Gerard turned to Ray and looked at him quizzically.

"What do you think of Frankie then?" Ray asked Gerard who's eyes widened.

"He's ... Nice." Gerard murmured as he turned and hoped that Ray would leave the matter alone.

"Aww come on man, tell me! You like him don't you? I can see it in the way you look at him." Ray smiled slightly at the dark haired boy next to him as he froze like a rabbit caught in headlights.

"I ... I ... Yes I do, he's ... Nice, really nice. But I just met him so." Gerard trailed off and looked out the window next to him.

"That's cute." Ray smiled and carried on with his work. Gerard looked quizzically at him but decided not to think anything more of it and carry on with his work.

Ray, Bob and Gerard walked over to Frank at their table in the canteen. Frank beamed up at Gerard as he sat down next to him. The boys soon finished their sandwhiches and Bob insisted that himself and Gerard have another arm wrestle to see if Bob could win (which he didn't). Gerard, Ray and Frank laughed as Bob became more and more frustrated at the fact that he couldn't move Gerards arm. The bell sounded to make the boys move to their next class, art.

The four boys walked into their art class and were met by a short blonde woman who was sat with her feet up on a table reading a magazine with a cup of tea. Ray, Bob and Frank went to the side of the classroom and collected their art folders and started to doodle inside them. Gerard stood in the doorway looking slightly confused at what to do until Frank walked over to him and handed him a new A3 art book like that of which the other boys had. Gerard looked puzzled but sat down next to Frank and started doodling images of Spider-Man and Dr. Octavious in his new book.

For the next two hours, Gerard doodled random pictures that popped into his head of comic book characters and new ones that he had created himself. Quite a few members of the class commented on his drawings saying how good they were which made Gerard feel more awkward then usual. Frank kept asking who the comic book characters where that Gerard had created, overall Gerard spent about a quarter of the lesson explaining who they were in Gerards head.

Eventually the bell rang telling the kids it was the end of the day and finally time to go home. Everyone put their books at the side of the classroom and left, the blonde behind the desk didn't even look up from her magazine. Frank ran after Gerard hoping he hasn't forgotten about going to his house after school.

"Don't fret kiddo, I'm still coming!" Gerard laughed as relief spread across Franks face.

The two boys walked out of the school, waving goodbye to Ray and Bob as they got in Bobs mums car. Frank doubled his usual walking speed, eager to get home with Gerard as soon as possible. Gerard began telling Frank about his little brother Mikey who had started to learn how to play the bass, at the moment apparently he didn't sound to bad but Gerard was hoping he would either get much better much soon or give it up ASAP.


	3. Chapter 3: Frankie's House

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter 3: Frankie's house

Frank opened the door to his home, dumping his bag outside his room and putting his leather jacket (along with Gerard's) on the coat rack next to the front door. Gerard stood in the hall awkwardly looking around for somewhere to sit. Frank smiled at the nervous boy and directed him to follow him into the kitchen.

"Fancy." Gerard said whilst clicking his tongue in surprise when he saw the expensive looking kitchen. Frank frowned slightly but shook it off as he reached for a pizza menu and the house phone.

"Vegetarian special okay? Or I can get a pepperoni and vegetarian?" Frank smiled as the olive eyed boy picked the latter.

The pizzas were on their way but in the mean time Frank had guided Gerard to his bedroom to show him his extensive comic book collection. Gerard sat on Franks double bed and took in his surroundings. Bands such as iron maiden and anthrax posters were spread across the walls of Franks bedroom, leaving few gaps to show the light blue paint underneath. Frank walked over and sat down next to Gerard.

"So where are your parents?" Gerard asked, genuinely perplexed.

"My mum works for large business as the company manager so she's always at work when ever I'm home and my dads on a business trip at the moment for the next month, so I've pretty much got the house to myself." Frank smiled.

"Must get kinda boring though." Gerard pointed out.

"Yeah sometimes, but that's i invited people over!" Frank laughed and pointed at Gerard. Gerard smiled back sweetly. The two boys began to talk about the bands plastered across Franks walls when Gerard's phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Gerard asked the device in his hand. Frank stared intently into Gerard's olive coloured eyes and smiled, blushing as Gerard glanced at him and let a smile spread across his own face.

"Sure thing Mikey, okay, be good for mum kay? Bye." Gerard chuckled lightly as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"Who was it?" Frank asked.

"My little brother Mikey asking if he could eat my packet of Oreos I left on the side this morning." Gerard chuckled as Frank laughed lightly.

"Your brother sounds cute Gerard, you should introduce me to him sometime!" Frank exclaimed.

"Just like you then I suppose." Gerard smiled meekly and began to fiddle with the ends of his school jumper. Frank giggled, "are you calling me cute?" He carried on giggling.

"Yeah." Gerard carried on fidgeting.

"That's cute." Frank said as he pecked Gerard on the cheek. Gerard's eyes widened with excitement.

"You ... Your not ... Like freaked out or anything? That I like you I mean?" Gerard asked in astonishment.

"Why would I?" Frank questioned him.

"Well, I'm pretty much everyone's general idea of a freak." Gerard muttered and carried on playing with his jumper.

"Your not a freak to me Gee." Frank whispered as he moved part of Gerard's hair out of his face and put it behind his ear. Gerard looked up and smiled at Frank who smiled back. Frank began to lean slowly inwards towards Gerard's lips as Gerard moves his hand onto Franks waist. The two boys passionately kissed one another, Frank tangling his fingers in Gerard's long ebony hair whilst Gerard shifted Frank onto his lap, allowing him to wrap his legs around Gerard's waist. The two of them carried on kissing for what seemed like forever but what was actually for only a few minutes.

"I love you Gee." Frank whispered, not letting go of Gerard's hair.

"I love you too Frankie." Gerard smiled and whispered back.


	4. Chapter 4: PIZZA TIME

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter four: PIZZA TIME

The two boys only let go of one another because the door bell rang, both were tempted just to leave it and carry on but Gerard's growling stomach made Frank feel guilty.

Gerard scowled at the delivery guy from behind Frank who took the pizzas and paid him, eager to shut the door. Gerard carried on scowling at the closed door until Frank pecked him on the lips which made him relax.

Frank and Gerard munched their way through their pizzas, eager to finish before the adverts interrupted the episode of The Big Bang Theory Gerard had put on. Frank took their plates into the kitchen and took his place back on the sofa next to Gerard who he snuggled up to. Gerard rested his head on Franks and smiled, watching the spiky haired boy snuggle up to him as he watched the Americans on the tv.

The programme finished and Frank sighed as he got up to switch off the tv and accompany Gerard back to the front door. Gerard put on his coat and bag and turned to the smaller boy who stood behind him.

"I love you Frankie." Gerard smiled.

"I love you too Gee!" Frank squealed as he ran up to kiss Gerard on his soft pale lips. The two were reluctant to let go of one another but knew Gerard had to be home soon.

"So, does this mean we're dating now then?" Frank asked sheepishly.

"I suppose so yeah." Gerard said, a wide grin spreading across his face as he dived in to kiss Frank a final time before he left.

"Night Frankie." Gerard said as he kissed his boyfriends forehead.

"Night Gee." Frank whispered as his boyfriend turned and walked down the path and away from the open doorway. Frank walked back inside and shut the door, a sigh of happiness escaping just before he leapt up and punched the air.


	5. Chapter 5: Round Two

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter five: Round Two

Gerard walked to school on his own, hoping he would be greeted by his spiky haired boyfriend the nearer he got to the dilapidated school building. Just as Gerard's headphones finished screaming an Anthrax song at him, a pale hand reached out and grabbed hold of Gerard's.

"Hey Gee!" Frank smiled at his deathly pale boyfriend.

"Hey Frankie!" Gerard smiled back as he removed his thick black headphones and packed them away into his bag.

"How're you?" Frank asked Gerard, curious for the knowledge of his boyfriends mood.

"All the better for seeing you hun." Gerard smiled awkwardly as he held Franks hand tighter the closer the two got to their school. The smaller boy giggled and returned a similar phrase.

Frank and Gerard stood in front of the rusted iron gates that stood at the entrance of Middleton Secondary School. The two boys looked at each other, grabbing the others hand tighter as they walked up the long driveway and into the school itself.

Only a handful of people looked at the two boys holding hands, most just shrugged it off and carried on with their previous task but a few stood with their mouths slightly open. Frank laughed it off but Gerard became slightly nervous.

"Why hello there darlings!" A voice shouted down the hall in a camp accent. The two boys stopped and turned slightly to see who the voice had come from and were greeted by the uneasy presence of Bert, the jock who had beaten Gerard up only a few days beforehand. Frank squeaked slightly and tried to get away but Gerard stood still.

"Hey Bertet." Gerard said, turning to face the other boy whilst smirking. Bert glared at him, his face going scarlet.

"What did you say freak?" Bert hissed, almost spitting in Gerards face.

"I said, hey Bertet." Gerard carried on smirking.

"What the fuck do you mean 'hey Bertet'?" Bert hissed, grabbing a handful of Gerard's shirt.

"Well the fact you said darlings obviously goes to prove the fact that your much more feminine then everybody thought." Gerard chuckled lightly as the other boys face fell. Gerard's chuckling was abruptly halted when Berts fist smashed into his face, a trickle of blood ran from Gerard's cracked lip down his face and dripped onto his pristine white school shirt. Bert hit Gerard a second time, this time aimed at his left eye. Frank jumped in front of Bert practically screaming at him, stopping the jock who towered over the spiky haired boy from punching his beloved boyfriend.

"You better keep your fucking dog on a leash midget." Bert hissed at Frank who whimpered slightly as the taller boy and his friends walked away laughing. Gerard moaned slightly in pain and Frank turned to him instantly, patting down the olive eyed boys ruffled dark hair.

"What did I tell you about picking fights with Bert Gee?" Frank asked as he rummaged around in his bag for a packet of tissues to wipe away the mess of blood surrounding his boyfriends mouth.

"I'm sorry hun, he just pisses me off the way he treats people like shit and doesn't expect any consequences." Gerard sighed, dabbing at his face with the handful of tissues his boyfriend had found for him.

Frank had insisted that Gerard go to the nurses office and get his lip cleaned up properly.

"She's just gunna give me a bundle of tissues like she did last time ya' know?" Gerard chuckled as his boyfriend dragged him down the hall to the nurses office.

"I know, I know, but it gives me some piece of mind that someone knows your definitely okay and your not going to collapse or anything." Frank sighed as he opened the door for Gerard and sat down on the uncomfortable blue chair next to the doorway.

Gerard walked out of the office 10 minutes later just after the bell had gone with an ice pack on his eye and a tissue to his cracked lip. Frank grabbed his boyfriends hand and kissed him on his cheek, careful not to hurt him.

"Fancy coming round to my house tonight again? I can get more food in?" Frank asked, a note of worry in his voice as his boyfriend dabbed his lip and winced in pain.

"Yeah sure, I'll just have to ring my mum at lunch or something to tell her I'll be late home." Gerard smiled weakly, careful not to move his lip too much.

The two boys lessons flew by that day, their English teacher took one look at Gerard and let them sneak into class 10 minutes late without any fuss. Ray and Bob commented on Gerard's lip and his eye that was starting to go a funny yellow looking colour. Gerard had rung his mum at lunch but had been directed to her voicemail so left a message stating the fact that he was going to Franks house that night so would be late home but would be having dinner at Frank's so there was no need to worry about not cooking him anything. The two boys couldn't wait for the end of the day and were practically jumping up and down on their way home.

Frank opened the front door of his house and dumped his belongings right in the doorway. Gerard followed suit, not as nervous about the Iero household as he had been the previous day. The two boys launched themselves onto the sofa, snuggling up to one another almost instantly as Frank switched on the tv to an old episode of the Simpsons. Gerard put his head on Frank's shoulder and snuggled into the crevice of his neck. Frank began to playfully knot his fingers into Gerard's hair and leave light kisses on his hands. Gerard looked up at his boyfriend who instantly launched himself into a deep, passionate kiss. Gerard repositioned himself so he was leaning over Frank who had his back pressed against the seat of the sofa. The two boys carried on kissing, caressing one another's faces. Frank's hands slowly began to wander down below Gerard's hips and he pulled his boyfriend closer, losing himself in their kiss. He gasped slightly as Gerard moved his right hand to grab Frank's butt, still leaning over the spiky haired boy.

The two boys jumped as the doorbell rang, interrupting their passionate kissing. Frank begrudgingly got up from below Gerard and moved to open the front door. Ray and Bob stood in the door holding one another's hand.

"Hey Frank!" Ray said cheerfully, Bob waved lightly at the boy in the doorway. "We just came by so I could drop off your geography book, I didn't realise until after you'd left that I'd picked up yours and mine." Ray laughed lightly handing Frank his book.

"Oh err thanks." Frank said, eager to close the door and return to his boyfriend who was waiting impatiently on the sofa. Ray seemed to sense this and the boys said their quick goodbyes, Ray and Bob practically running away to Bob's mums car when Frank signalled to them that Gerard was in his house. Frank closed the door on the two scattering boys chuckling lightly, walking back into the living room and sitting down next to his boyfriend.

"Now, where were we?" Frank asked cheerfully, a playful grin on his face


	6. Chapter 6: Exploration

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter six: Exploration

Frank moaned slightly as Gerard kissed the inside of his neck, moving his hands down his boyfriends back to place them on his butt. Gerard squeaked slightly in surprise as his boyfriend squeezed him lightly. Gerard moved his hands up from around Frank's waist to hold his face, kissing him passionately on the lips. Frank paused slightly before proceeding to remove his school jumper and shirt, showing the pale flesh of his chest. Gerard proceeded to follow suit, showing the pale, bare skin underneath his clothes which in some areas was slightly scarred but majorly around his arms. Frank paused to look at his boyfriends scars.

"Did you ... Do this to yourself Gee?" Frank asked, worried. Gerard sighed and sat down properly, bending over slightly to put his head in his hands.

"Yes." He simply replied with, there was no hint of emotion as he said the word though which worried Frank.

"Their not, recent are they?" Frank asked, genuinely worried about his boyfriend.

"No. The last time was a couple of months ago." Gerard said, keeping the lack of emotion from his voice. Frank sighed slightly and snuggled up to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"You don't hate me do you?" Gerard asked, looking up at Frank with pure sadness in his eyes.

"Gee! How can you say that? I could never hate you! I love you Gee!" Frank whispered in shock. Gerard sighed in relief, turning to his boyfriend and smiling as he grabbed him and flipped him onto his back, kissing his lips furiously.

The two boys had been kissing for some time before Gerard's phone began to ring, making the two jump slightly and laugh at their reaction. Gerard answered his phone to be greeted by his mother telling him to get his ass home now if he didn't want to be grounded for the next 3 months. Gerard put the phone down and rushed to get dressed and grab his stuff. Frank glanced at his boyfriend sadly as Gerard opened the front door.

"Bye Gee." He said sadly, looking down at the floor and playing with his belt. Gerard turned and walked up to Frankie taking his face inbetween his hands.

"I love you Frank Iero." Gerard smiled before kissing Frank on the lips.

"I love you too Gerard Way." Frank smiled back before waving as his boyfriend hopped down the steps leading from his door to a main path. The spiky haired boy giggled lightly as his boyfriend turned and waved before proceeding to run the rest of the way home.


	7. Chapter 7: Discussions

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter seven: Discussions

Gerard had been at his new school for 6 months and would be celebrating his 6 month anniversary with Frank the next day. He walked to school the long way, hoping to catch the small spiky haired boy and lure him behind the bike sheds before school started. Sadly though Gerard couldn't find his chocolate eyed boyfriend on the way to school. After searching near Frank's locker Gerard decided he must be with Bob and Ray at their table in the canteen but could only find Bob sat reading a comic book.

"Hey Bob." Gerard smiled, sitting down opposite the blonde.

"Hey there Gerard." Bob mumbled, packing his comic book away into his rucksack to talk to the long haired boy.

"Any idea where Frank is?" Gerard asked quizzically.

"He walked off with Ray about 5 minutes ago, told me it was some 'secret stuff'," the blonde made speech marks in the air, "probably some surprise about your anniversary." Bob chuckled. Gerard decided to change the subject and had a lengthy discussion about how the green lantern comics were way better then the film.

"I just wanna do something special, if you get what I'm saying." Frank said lowering his voice whilst speaking to the dark haired Afro boy.

"I getcha," Ray smirked, "So poor ickle Frankie's sex deprived is he?" Ray teasingly joked. Frank pulled a horrified face at his friend, shocked he had actually said it out loud.

"If that's how you want to phrase it then yes." Frank huffed, crossing his arms making Ray chuckle.

"Well here's an idea, why don't you just talk to him about it like me and Bob did?" Ray said in his usual cheerful tone as if he were asking Frank what flavour ice cream he wanted.

"It's just, you know, awkward. I mean I can't just say 'Hey Gerard since its our 6 month anniversary lets fuck!' can I?" Frankie asked, turning slightly hysterical.

"Well no not really just phrase it more delicately then that." Ray chuckled. "Why not just at least try talking to him about it hmm? I bet he feels just like you do." Ray smiled. Frank sighed with relief slightly at the fact that he had gotten his problems off his chest. The bell rang and the two boys walked to maths with Mrs Bedford.

During their English lesson, Frank managed to ask Gerard if he wanted to sleep over the next day which Gerard said was probably okay but he'd double check with his mum later that day. The rest of the day flew by, little was said about Gerard and Frank's anniversary up until the end of the day when Bob jokingly shouted after Gerard "Happy anniversary for tomorrow babes!" which simply made Gerard chuckle.

Later that night Frank's phone vibrated telling him Gerard had sent him a message.

"Hey Frankie, mum says I can stay over!:)xxx" Frank smiled at the device in his hands and sent back "yey!x see you then xxx".

He sighed, slightly worried about what would happen the next day


	8. Chapter 8: The Next Day

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Eight: The Next Day.

Gerard came to school with his usual satchel thrown over his shoulder but today with an extra item - a small black suitcase decorated with the misfits logo. When he arrived at school his boyfriend simply laughed at the case asking him how long he was staying for.

The two boys lessons flew by. Lunch was interesting, Ray had brought in a decorated cupcake which he had accidentally ended up punching and wiping across his face, Bob had been the only one brave enough to eat it off his face.

The end of the day finally came by and Frank bounced up to Gerard after their final lesson - music.

"Hey Gee!" Frank grinned, pecking his boyfriend on the lips.

"Hey beautiful!" Gerard said, winking as Frank pretended to faint. The two boys bounced home, seemingly hyper from the flecks of cupcake they had had to wipe off one another's faces after lunch.

Frank opened the door, dropping his bags, removing his jacket and turning to grab Gerard's suitcase and drag it up the stairs to his room.

"Does your mum know I'm staying?" Gerard asked. He'd only met the short woman twice, the first time when he had been sat watching tv with Frank and the other being when he was sat in the kitchen watching Frank's attempts at juggling. She seemed a nice enough person, laughing at Gerard's terribly jokes and even sitting down and having a lengthy discussion with him about why kids these days liked terrible music and that they should all like bands such as Guns'n'roses or Iron Maiden.

"Nope, but she's on a business trip down to London and has to stay over the night down there so I've got the house to myself." Frank smiled as he put Gerard's stuff down next to an air bed he had found in his wardrobe the previous day. The spiky haired boy sat down on his double bed, motioning for Gerard to come sit with him.

"Gee baby, you know it's our 6 month anniversary today," Frank smiled meekly, beginning to fiddle with the sleeves of his jumper, "I was just wondering, if well, you know, you wanted to do something, special, you know to celebrate it or something." Frank began to mumble as he carried on playing with his jumper sleeves. Gerard took his boyfriends face inbetween his smooth, pale hands, pressing his lips against Frank's passionately.

"You mean like that?" Gerard asked the smaller boy.

"Kind of yeah," Frank smiled, "but more err, well, with less clothes?" Frank smiled meekly as his face went bright red at the thought of stripping in front of his boyfriend. Gerard looked at him for a second before proceeding to rip off his jumper and shirt.

"You mean more like this?" Gerard smiled seductively whilst planting kisses along Frank's arm and up to his neck. Frank moaned lightly and pulled his jumper over his head, smirking at the deathly pale boy in front of him. Gerard launched himself at Frank, knocking him backwards so he was lying flat on the bed, growling slightly as Frank unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off revealing his pale chest to Gerard. Frank broke off from their kiss leaving Gerard looking confused, worrying that he had done something wrong. Frank ran his fingers through his spiked hair, ruffling it into something that resembled a birds nest before moving his hands down his boyfriends chest and hesitating above the zipper of his trousers. Gerard got the hint and smirked slightly, moving his hand to unzip his trousers. He pulled the excess clothing off leaving him almost naked apart from the dark red boxers he was wearing. Frank giggled sheepishly and wrapped both his arms around his boyfriend, moving himself so Gerard was the one with his back against the bed and not Frank. The two boys kissed again before Frank pulled away to remove his own trousers revealing his underwear starring The Joker. Gerard giggled lightly at the comic book character printed across Frank's pants but said nothing, allowing the chocolate eyed boy to run his hands across his body and through his long dyed hair. Gerard moaned lightly as he felt Frank's hand glide across his crotch. Frank giggled lightly at the noise, sitting with both his legs around the other boy and pulling him up so he was sat facing the smaller boy. The two boys stared at each other for a while, seeming as if they were having some telepathic conversation.

"I love you." Frank whispered, placing his hand on Gerard's cheek.

"I love you too." Gerard smiled taking his boyfriends hand and kissing it lightly.

"Are you, you know, sure you want to, do this?" Frank hesitated slightly, not wanting to scare his boyfriend off. Gerard chuckled lightly and threw his boyfriend onto his back hungrily kissing him and removing the only obstacles betweent the two, their underwear.


	9. Chapter 9: The Cat Who Got The Cream

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Nine: The Cat Who Got The Cream

"Well that was..." Gerard trailed off staring at Frank's posters.

"I know I was there." Frank giggled, turning to snuggle up closer to his boyfriend.

"We should really get dressed you know." Gerard smirked.

"Eh what's the rush." Frank whispered as he turned to hungrily kiss Gerard's neck, moaning lightly whilst he did so. Gerard turned to kiss his boyfriend back but the two were rudely interrupted by a chorus of their two stomachs growling. The two laughed and insisted that they get dressed and order something to eat.

In the end, the two boys had ended up walking to the near by shop and purchasing; a packet of microwaveable chips, burgers (vegeterian for Frank), a family bag of sweets, two bars of chocolate and a large bottle of Dr Pepper. When the two had gotten back to Frank's it was 6:30pm and by the time they had eaten their microwaveable food it was 7:30pm. The boys decided to get showered and changed into their pjs before putting on Batman: The Dark Knight and tucking into their small feast of treats. The film finally ended and Frank stood up to turn off the tv and put away the treats.

"Beddie bys baby!" Frank shouted to Gerard from the kitchen.

"I know, I know!" Gerard shouted back before clambering up the stairs to Frank's room and crawling into his bed. Frank finished in the kitchen and opened his bedroom door to find Gerard half asleep on his bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty, wrong bed." Frank whispered in Gerard's ear. Gerard simply groaned back and motioned for Frank to get in the bed aswell. Frank giggled lightly before snuggling upto his boyfriend under the covers.

"I love you Gee." Frank whispered. Gerard simply mumbled half a response before falling asleep, making Frank chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10: Late Dawns And Early Sunsets

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Ten: Late dawns and early sunsets.

The quiet click of a door shutting and soft footsteps made Gerard drowsily open his sleep ridden eyes. Rolling over, he realised where he was, sitting bolt upright and taking in his darkened surroundings. Gerard searched the double bed for his lover but found no trace of him, the glowing luminous green clock next to Frank's bed told him it was 5:30am. He sleepily rolled out of bed and stood up, taking time to make his hair relatively decent and straightening his underwear before proceeding to open Frank's bedroom door.

"AGH!" Frank screamed, spilling the glass of water he had been carrying down his bare chest and dampening his decorated underwear. Gerard jumped back in surprise, almost having a fit of laughter as his boyfriend started jumping around the bedroom screaming about how cold and wet his underwear now was.

"We'll take them off if their bugging you that much!" Gerard chuckled as his boyfriend carried on his new strange dance. Frank paused slightly then proceeded to jump out of the cold pants that had been covering him. Gerard threw his shirt at Frank so he could dry himself off.

"Can I have my shirt back please?" Gerard smirked as Frank tried to cover himself with the material.

"Err ... Yes, but only if you take off your underwear too! I feel wierd enough walking around my house naked as it is without you being here with some form of clothing on!" Frank giggled lightly as he threw Gerard's shirt on the air bed, sitting down on his own bed patiently waiting for Gerard to remove his pants.

"Okay!" Gerard replied gleefully, practically ripping off his pants. Frank motioned for the naked, long haired boy to come sit next to him.

"Last night was really fun you know." Frank giggled childishly, remembering what he'd done with Gerard.

"I know Frankie, I was there." Gerard winked, quoting his boyfriend from earlier that night. Frank laughed lightly as his boyfriend quoted him. The two looked into each others contrasting coloured eyes. Without any hesitation Gerard pulled his boyfriend onto his lap and proceeded to hungrily kiss up his arm to his neck. Frank leaned back, dragging Gerard on top of him and running his hands through his long dyed hair. Gerard smirked as he ran his hand up Frank's bare leg towards his crotch. Frank threw his head back in ecstasy as the two boys bodies seemingly became one.

Frank's bedside alarm screamed at the boys it was time to get up, making them both jump and groan loudly.

"Fuck." Gerard muttered, proceeding to grab his clothes and get dressed whilst Frank sorted out his messy hair, running his gel covered hands through it and spiking it slightly. Gerard grabbed a toothbrush out of his bag and slipped into Frank's bathroom whilst the other put on his school uniform. Frank followed Gerard to the bathroom and proceeded to brush his teeth whilst the other boy ran back to the bedroom and hurriedly packed his belongings away. The two boys grabbed a plate of toast each and sat down in front of the tv to watch the first programme Frank could find - Batman: The Animated Series. Before the programme had finished the boys dumped their plates in the dishwasher, turned the tv off, grabbed their stuff and walked out the door on their way to school. Frank grabbed Gerard's hand and squeezed it tightly, giggling lightly as he remembered the events of the previous night.


	11. Chapter 11: First Day Break

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Eleven: First day back

The two boys walked into school without that many looks, some people still thought it was wierd that there were now two gay couples in the school but neither of the two couples cared what other people thought. Frank and Gerard sat down next to one another opposite Bob and Ray, the latter grinning rather creepily at Frank.

"Hey Frank, mind if I have a quick word?" Ray asked cheerfully, Bob and Gerard looking at him quizzically as Frank's cheeks went a light pink colour.

"Err yeah sure Ray." Frank said quickly, standing up immediately and grabbing the brown Afro haired boy away from the table towards the nearest corner so Gerard wouldn't be able to see him. The two boys stopped as soon as they turned the first corner from the canteen, Ray towering over Frank.

"So! What happened?" Ray asked, clapping his hands together and giggling.

"We err, you know." Frank motioned with his hands. Ray giggled hysterically,

"And?" He quizzed.

"It was ... amazing!" Frank hesitated slightly before speaking his mind, "so amazing we did it more then once." Frank giggled childishly putting one of his hands over his mouth as Ray looked slightly disturbed at the thought of his two best friends having sex more the once in a night.

"Okay okay! Too many details!" Ray started to shout as Frank started to reel off the details of the events, throwing his hands up in the air and running away from the spiky haired boy who chased after him.

Frank turned a corner, still chasing after Ray ... and ran straight into Bert.

"Oh err, hey err sorry Bert." Frank said, turning slightly hysterical as the jocks face began to grow red with anger.

"Why don't you fucking watch where your fucking running next time fag ass?" Bert hissed, grabbing a fist ful of Frank's jumper and lifting him up off the ground, pinning him against a set of nearby lockers.

"Bert! Hey Bert! Sorry! I'm sorry! Just please put me down! I didn't mean to run into you! I'm really sorry Bert!" Frank whimpered as Bert laughed.

"Shut the fuck up whining freak!" Bert spat in his face, pulling his hand back and smashing his fist into the smaller boys face. Bert proceeded to use Frank as a punch bag before his PE teacher Mr Frasier grabbed the jock and hauled him off of the smaller boy. Frank fell to the ground, his face a bloodied mess, the blood beginning to mix with the tears that had begun to fall from his eyes even though he'd tried his best to hold them back.

"Frankie!" Gerard shouted from further down the corridor. He ran with lightening speed to the crumpled boy on the floor as Bert was dragged away by the PE teacher. Wrapping his arm around Frank's neck, Gerard kissed his hand.

"Hey, Frankie, look at me baby!" Gerard pleaded as the smaller boy shrunk into himself, burying his face in his knees.

Gerard gently pulled Frank's head back so he could assess the damage to the spiky haired boys face. Bloodied tears fell down Frank's face into his previously clean white shirt.

"Oh Frankie." Gerard whispered as he saw Frank's bloodied lip, the small stream of red fluid trickling from his nose downwards and the cut eyebrow. Ray and Bob had catched up to Gerard, Ray proceeding to pull a packet of clean tissues from his pocket and hand them to Gerard to remove as much of the blood as possible from Frank's face.

"Hey shush baby, it'll be over soon." Gerard had whispered as Frank whimpered once again at the damp tissue pressed against his wounded eyebrow. Whilst Bert had been using Frank as his living punch bag, Frank had accidentally bitten his lip, thankfully though Frank's lipring had survived the beating unscathed. Gerard helped Frank to stand up and walked him over to the nurses office to get an ice pack and some ibuprofen. Whilst Frank had been collecting the ice pack and pills, Gerard had been made to stay outside with Ray and Bob, his head in his hands. Frank walked out of the nurses office and sat down next to his boyfriend, leaning his head on his shoulder and snuggling into him. Gerard stroked his hair whispering into his ear how much he loved him whilst Frank whimpered back in pain.


	12. Chapter 12: The World Is Ugly

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Twelve: The world is ugly.

Frank had been allowed to go home early that day, leaving Gerard with Ray and Bob. The boys had eaten their lunch and wandered off to their lockers, Gerard walking on his own since his was no where near Ray's and Bob's.

"Hey freak!" A cheerful voice said from behind Gerard as he shut his locker. Gerard turned around to be greeted by the presence of Bert, minus his annoying jock friends thankfully.

"Hey Bert." Gerard said through gritted teeth, putting all his effort in not to call Bert all the names under the sun and slam his fist into his face.

"How's little freak then? I hear I got him pretty bad." Bert smirked.

"Frank had to go home no thanks to you and your two little friends down there." Gerard said, signalling at Bert's hands.

"Aww that's a shame." Bert smirked before pulling Gerard into a near by classroom and shutting the door so nobody could see them.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gerard shouted as Bert locked the door and slid the key in his pocket.

"I heard a little rumour that you used to cut yourself, that true?" Bert smirked as Gerard froze.

"Maybe, why do you want to know?" Gerard asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Just I've got something to ease the pain of life." Bert winked childishly at Gerard before pulling a small bag of white powder out of his pocket and throwing it on the table. Gerard stared at the small bag, wondering what it was, of course he knew it was drugs but what type? He'd tried a few diffrent types before and it had in fact stopped the ache of life for a while.

"What do you want back? I mean you can't just give me this stuff for free?" Gerard asked, standing still whilst staring at the powder.

"Eh I don't know right now, all I know is that I want to help a friend in need." Bert winked and slide the bag further over to Gerard who hesitated but picked up the bag and put it in his pocket.

"Err thanks ..." Gerard mumbled, moving to get out of the classroom.

"Hey baby wait up! I just thought of what I want in return!" Bert grabbed Gerard's arm and pulled him close so their faces were almost touching.

"Wha what?" Gerard whimpered slightly. Bert moved his hands lower down Gerard's back grabbing his ass. Gerard squeaked slightly and tried pushing Bert away which failed as the jock was twice as strong as Gerard.

"But, but I'm with Frank! I love Frank! Ugh let go of me!" Gerard tried getting out of Bert's gripped but failed.

"Would you shut up moaning please?" Bert asked politely. Gerard stopped, shocked at the jocks politeness which he'd never shown before.

"No!" Gerard shouted and carried on fidgeting and mumbling. Bert pulled Gerard's face up to his and forced his lips on the dyed haired boys who didn't put up much of a fight. The two carried on kissing for a short while before Gerard pulled away, wiping at his face with his jumper.

"Nonono this is wrong. I'm with Frank. Nonono." Gerard carried on mumbling to himself becoming slightly hysterical.

"Aww come on baby!" Bert whispered, pulling Gerard close again, "all I want is you in return, that's not asking a lot is?" Bert asked, pulling puppy dog eyes at Gerard before kissing the other boy once again. This time though, Gerard didn't put up and fight at all and let it happen. Bert moved one of his hands from Gerard's ass and moved to unzip his trousers, grabbing his crotch lightly before doing so. Gerard squeaked slightly but didn't put up any fight as the other boy began to undress him. Suddenly as Bert grabbed Gerard the olive eyed boy shrunk back, shaking his head.

"What?" Bert asked, sadness in his voice as he moved closer to Gerard once again.

"I, I shouldn't be doing this." Gerard whispered.

"Aww c'mon! I won't tell if you don't." Bert winked and proceeded to slide his hands down Gerard's pants who proceeded to let out a soft moan. Gerard threw his head back in ecstasy as Bert lowered himself towards Gerard's crotch.

The rest of the day slowly crawled by for Gerard, Ray and Bob had quizzed him on where he had been but Gerard told them he dropped his stuff and had to pick it all up and rearrange it all before class, amazingly the two had believed him. Gerard walked home alone, wondering if he should stop by Frank's house and see how he was.

Frank opened the door slowly, peeking outside before seeing Gerard and swinging the door wide open.

"Gee!" Frank squealed, leaping into Gerard's open arms.

"Hey baby!" Gerard laughed at Frank's excitment before closing the front door behind him. Frank pulled Gerard over to the sofa and planted kisses on his neck.

"I missed you Gee." Frank whimpered.

"I can tell!" Gerard laughed as his boyfriend leaped up and wrapped his legs around Gerard's back. The two kissed passionately for what seemed like forever.

"How's your face?" Gerard asked worried.

"Way to kill the mood Gerard," Frank huffed as Gerard chuckled at his sex deprived boyfriend, "my face is okay I suppose, I'm taking pain killers so most of doesnt really hurt." Frank whimpered as he snuggled into Gerard's chest whilst sat on his lap.

"I missed you today." Gerard whispered into Frank's ear, stroking his spiky hair. Frank looked up with his sparkling chocolate eyes full of warmth into Gerard's calm olive ones before pecking him on the lips and dragging him up the stairs to his bedroom, stripping him as they travelled.


	13. Chapter 13: Lonely

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Thirteen: Lonely

Gerard got home from Frank's sighing happily. Mikey bounced up from the sofa to greet his older brother.

"Hey Mike! Where's mum?" Gerard asked, ruffling the younger boys hair.

"Hairdressers!" Mikey giggled before running back to his place on the sofa to watch TV. Gerard grabbed a packet of cookies from the kitchen and went to his room to complete his homework.

About an hour after Gerard had arrived home his phone beeped to tell him he'd received a message. Gerard picked up the device thinking the text would be from Frank but his phone simply told him it was unknown.

"Hey baby! Meet me after school tomorrow, 4pm okay? Down near HMV in new town? I'll bring you more stuff.

Love ya babes! Bert xxx"

Gerard was almost sick as he remembered Bert from lunch time. He ran to the shower, suddenly feeling extremely dirty. He scrubbed at his bare skin but couldn't wash the feeling away. He remembered Frank looking up at him so innocently and leaned back, sitting down in the trickling water and putting his head in his hands. What had he done?

"Geeeeeeeeeeeraaaaaaaard!" Mikey squealed, slamming on the bathroom door for his brother. Gerard placed the razor blade he had been using to leave marks in his skin on the side of the sink, looking up and sighing at his bloodied arms.

"What?" Gerard yelled at Mikey, not moving his eyes from his arms.

"Mum said you need to make me tea! She's gone round to err ... I ... Err, someone's house!" Mikey shouted through the think wooden bathroom door.

"Kay!" Gerard shouted back as he heard his brother skip away from the door probably back to his seat on the sofa in the living room.

"What's wrong with me?" Gerard asked his reflection before returning to the shower to remove the blood stains from his arms, leaving new dark red cuts on his bare, already marked skin.

Gerard sat down next to his younger brother on the sofa and switched the TV to a show they both didn't mind whilst they ate the Chinese food Gerard had ordered. Mikey mumbled on about his day at school throughout the meal, usually eating at the same time. Gerard had left him to watch the TV after cleaning their plates up and went to his room. Suddenly he remembered the bag of white powder in his bag that he'd been given by Bert. Flipping the bag in his hands after rummaging around in his pocket for it, he considered whether or not to use it. He weighed the pro's and con's, if Frank found out about the drugs he'd be devastated, never mind his mum! Plus Gerard had the feeling that if Bert became his new dealer, he wouldn't want paying in money, it was sex he wanted. On the other hand, it wasn't like Gerard was going to overdose, he'd used the stuff before, and it helped get rid of all his problems, maybe only for a little while but they were still gone for a while. And then there was Bert, he kind of enjoyed the sex, but that's all it was, just sex. Meaningless sex. They didn't love each other, Bert didn't hold a candle to Frank. But what if Frank found out? It would destroy him, that's the only thing that made Gerard begin to hesitate. Stupidly he shrugged the feeling off and started organising the powder to use. Hopefully, Bert would keep it a secret, at least that's what Gerard hoped.


	14. Chapter 14: The Alleyway

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Fourteen: The Alleyway

Frank had taken the next day off school so Gerard was on his own again. The school day went by relatively fast, thanks to his English teacher keeping him in at lunch to discuss why Shakespeare, Gerard hardly saw his best friends Bob and Ray that day, it was probably a good thing. As he walked out of school, Gerard stopped at the school gates, deciding whether or not to meet Bert. After using what Bert had given him the previous day, Gerard had felt on top of the world but he was wondering if that was a good thing. Once again he shrugged off the feeling and walked towards a bus stop, hoping to get into town and meet Bert at HMV before 4pm.

Gerard got off the bus and walked into the Main Street of town, as he turned the corner he noticed the glowing pink sign of the shop he was meeting Bert at. Glancing at his watch he noticed it was 4:01pm, Bert would still be waiting. As he walked up to HMV Gerard noticed a tall, well built figure standing next to the open entrance of the shop - it was Bert. His moderately long dark hair was covering his pale face, creating a stark contrast between the two colours.

"Hey." Gerard mumbled, walking up to Bert who glanced upward nodding his head in reply and signalling for Gerard to follow as he walked further down the street and down an alley way.

"Hey gorgeous" Bert smirked mockingly at Gerard placing one of his hands on the wall behind Gerard's head, pushing the two of them closer. Gerard sighed slightly as Bert slid his hand in his pocket and produced a small bag containing white powder similar to the one he'd previously given Gerard. Gerard reached for the white powder but Bert pulled away just out of his reach.

"Ah ah ah!" Bert smirked, "pay up first." He said putting the bag back in his pocket. Gerard slumped against the wall, sighing as Bert smirked and unzipped Gerard's pants. Bert practically threw himself at Gerard, forcing their lips together. Gerard let out a light moan as Bert dragged him onto the floor, pulling their clothes away so they were completely naked. Gerard's face became a light scarlet shade as Bert touched him. Their sweat slicked skin slapped together and their bodies became one. Bert stood up after throwing his head back in ecstasy, he began to get dressed and threw the small bag of powder onto the floor next to Gerard's naked body.

"Bye babes, nice seeing you." Bert laughed as he blew a kiss to Gerard and walked out of the alleyway. Gerard looked up after Bert and got dressed, slumping against the wall of the alleyway as he picked up the small bag and stared at it. This wasn't going to be pretty.


	15. Chapter 15: Gee's Room

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Fifteen: Gee's Room

Gerard walked to school alone once again. As he walked down the winding path leading to the main entrance of Middleton high school, he noticed Bert stood next to the bike sheds signalling for him to come over.

"What do you want now?" Gerard asked, very little hint of emotion in his voice. Bert smirked and pulled Gerard behind the bike sheds were no one could see them. He pushed their lips together and ran his fingers through Gerard's long dark hair. Gerard gasped and pulled away.

"What the fuck do you think your doing?" He hissed, "anyone could walk round the corner and see us!" Bert smirked, "oh so we're an us now are we?" Gerard froze and shook his head.

"What do you want Bert? I thought you were straight!" Gerard sighed running his fingers through his hair as Bert simply shook his head in response and laughed whilst he walked away leaving Gerard pinned against the wall of the bike sheds.

"Gerard!" Frank shouted as he spotted his boyfriend walking into their maths class. Gerard smiled back in response and ruffled his hair.

"I missed you this morning!" Frank whimpered as he fixed his hair.

"Sorry hun, I got up late and had to pay my locker a visit." He winked and kissed Frank on the cheek, calming the small spiky haired boy.

"Oh okay, well don't do it again." Frank giggled and opened his book.

Frank's face had begun to heal, the only part of his beating left was a light purple bruise surrounding his left eye. Gerard had kissed it better and a bunch of cheerleaders had pulled horrified faces which just made Gerard laugh. He'd proceeded to pull Frank onto his lap and let his tongue explore Frank's mouth, something the two had never done so openly in public before. The girls who'd been staring had run away grimacing and Bob interrupted the two reminding them people were eating which made the two laugh and turn a light shade of red.

Gerard walked home with Frank and decided to invite him over for a short while after school. Mikey had been fascinated by Frank's lip ring and his blackened eye. Gerard had abandoned Frank to suffer a hyper Mikey full of questions whilst he grabbed a packet of Oreos from the kitchen. Gerard decided it would be best if Mikey didn't know about his relationship with Frank just yet since he wouldn't really understand the idea of two guys loving one another so he lured the young boy to the sofa and switched on the TV for him. Gerard snuck away from the hypnotised Mikey and grabbed Frank's hand, pulling him into his bedroom. Gerard turned on the only light in his room, a small work lamp next to his art desk. Frank stood in front of Gerard's closed bedroom door and took in his surroundings.

Gerard's bedroom was about average size, his walls covered in similar posters to Frank's, a large mattress lay in the corner of his room on the floor next to a large dark wooden wardrobe. The only other pieces of furniture in Gerard's room was a large art desk covered in splatters of paint and pieces of paper decorated with an array of comic book characters and a black spinny chair opposite the desk. The dark wooden floor was covered in a multitude of paper, some printed on, others of which Gerard had drawn on.

"Wow Gee!" Frank exclaimed as he picked up a piece of paper from the floor and stared at the carefully drawn image of a strange looking space alien with the head of a man. "These are really good!" He said, picking up more images from the floor.

"Oh those old things." Gerard chuckled lightly as he sunk down onto his bed, signalling for Frank to join him.

"Your room's ..." Frank trailed off as he looked around.

"Creepy?" Gerard laughed.

"Nononono! It's ... Awesome!" Frank squealed, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck who jumped back slightly surprised. Frank eagerly kissed his neck and pushed him over onto his back, pulling off his shirt and planting more kisses down his chest.

"Somebody's missed me!" Gerard squealed as Frank lightly kissed his crotch. Frank mumbled in response as he fiddles with Gerard's zipper and his own. Gerard rolled over so his face was hovering about an inch from Frank's.

"I love you." Gerard whispered looking deep into his boyfriends eyes.

"I love you too Gee!" Frank smiled sweetly and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck pulling him closer and into a deep kiss. Frank squealed as Gerard pulled off his underwear with his teeth and licked his lips.

"Now it's time for you to show me just how much you missed me." Gerard smirked before throwing his duvet over the two lovers to muffle their moans and Frank's occasional squeaks.

"Geraaaaaard? What are you and Frank doin'?" Mikey shouted through Gerard's door and banging against it. Gerard pulled himself slightly away from Frank who giggled and squeezed Gerard's crotch lightly.

"Nuffin' Mike! Go back to the TV!" Gerard shouted back before hungrily kissing Frank's neck.

"Mums on the phone! She wants to talk to you!" Mikey shouted. Gerard sighed and removed himself from Frank, standing up and putting on his jeans and a random t-shirt.

"Gimme that thing." Gerard snapped at Mikey, grabbing the phone out of his open hands.

"Hey mum." Gerard spoke to the device held to his ear.

"Gerard honey! I'm staying over at grandma Elena's for a little bit longer then expected, she's gotten worse honey. So I was wondering if you could be a darl and make something for you and Mikey? You can order something if you want, you know where the menus are." Gerard's mum spoke to Gerard in a rush.

"Kay mum." Gerard smiled as he spoke to the device in his hand. He said his goodbyes to his mum and put the phone down on the sideboard, walking back to his room to see Mikey spinning on his chair and Frank snuggled up beneath his duvet.

"Takeaway for tea guys!" Gerard shouted before diving onto his bed next to Frank.

"Yay!" Mikey squealed and ran out the room back to the TV, slamming the door on his way out.

"Your brothers cute Gee, he must take it after you." Frank winked wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck and snuggling up to him. Gerard laughed at the idea and motioned for Frank to get dressed so they could go to the living room and order food.

"Pizzaaaaaa!" Mikey shouted, running round in circles as the doorbell rang. Frank laughed at the younger boys excitement whilst Gerard ran to the door and almost threw his money at the delivery boy, grabbing the pizzas and shutting the door on him. Gerard walked into the living and placed a separate pizza box in front of Mikey and Frank, placing his own on his lap and stealing the remote from Mikey. He channel surfed for a while before finding a re-run of The Big Bang Theory and leaving the remote. The three boys munched their way through their pizzas before Frank's phone began ring, it was his mum asking him were he was. Frank pulled a worried face at Gerard before running to collect his bag.

"Mum wait! Woah stop! I'm fine! I'm at Gerard's! Calm down mum!" Frank blew a kiss at Gerard and waved a goodbye to Mikey before trotting off to the front door to run home. Gerard laughed as his younger brother stood on the sofa shouting goodbye after Frank.

"So do you like Frank then?" Gerard asked as his younger brother shouted how much he was going to miss him.

"Yeah! He's funny." Mikey laughed to himself before stealing the last slice of Frank's pizza and sitting down to watch TV once again.

"Good." Gerard chuckled, ruffling the smaller boys straight, lightish coloured hair before grabbing the three empty pizza boxes and throwing them in the bin. He retreated to his room, ripped off his clothes and snuggled up in his duvet, cuddling the pillow Frank had been lying on.

"Good." He whispered.


	16. Chapter 16: Mikey

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Sixteen: Mikey

"Geeeeeerard!" Mikey shouted through Gerard's bedroom door.

"What?" Gerard shouted back, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Can I come in pleeeeease?" Mikey shouted, tapping an annoying tune on the door.

"Fine." Gerard groaned, lifting himself up from his comfortable position to see his brother walk through his door.

Mikey was quite tall for his age, he was almost as tall as Gerard even though he was 3 years younger then him. Mikey's longish, blonde tinted hair was usual covered by his favourite plain black pullover hat. He tended to tuck the parts of his hair surrounding his face under the frames of his glasses. Although Mikey was now 11 he was very childish at heart, something that seemed to be a family trait of the Way's.

"What's up Mike?" Gerard asked his younger brother as he sat down on the black spinny chair next to his desk.

"What's with you and Frank? I mean, he blew you a kiss?" Mikey looked very confused and worried as Gerard sighed, groaned and muffled curse words into his pillow.

"Stuff Mike, just ... Stuff." Gerard tried to make his brother drop the subject but he was determined to find out what Gerard was hiding from him.

"Tell me Gerard! Pleeeease! Or else I'll tell mum your hiding a secret! And you don't want her to know whatever it is do ya?" Mikey blackmailed his brother.

"Fine! Just shut up about it and promise you won't tell mum?" His brother instantly agreed, "me and Frank, well, we're, together, like boyfriends together. I'm gay Mikey." Gerard laughed lightly as his brothers jaw dropped slightly. His eyes glazed over with confusion.

"But ... But ... You ..." Mikey was lost for words.

"I'm gay Mikey. Frank's my boyfriend." Gerard stated the two facts and waited for his brother to come to terms with the fact he was gay.

"Wait ... Please tell me ... That's not what I heard before I knocked on your door earlier was it?" Mikey looked absolutely terrified as Gerard's face fell and became a pure red with embarrassment.

"Ewewewewew!" Mikey shouted, covering his face and muffling his disgust. Gerard laughed it off and his brother wandered back to the tv, astonished after what he had found out about his brother.

"You dare tell mum Mikey! Especially about me and Frank! If you do, your dead!" Gerard shouted after his brother and getting up to close his bedroom door.

Since he was up Gerard decided to text Frank who replied almost immediately. The two chatted about random things such as the new episode of Doctor Who and how Gerard was getting Kickass on DVD at the weekend until he decided he better tell Frank that his brother knew about them and what they'd been doing. Frank didn't seem to mind too much but was a bit embarrassed that Mikey had heard them making love. Gerard decided to let Frank go to sleep and began to doodle at his art desk, creating a new character for his comic book, Vanya - aka The White Violin. He smiled at the beautiful girl on the paper in front of him before turning his lamp off and climbing into bed, snuggling into his pillow and entering his Frank filled dreams.


	17. Chapter 17: Frank's Birthday

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Seventeen: Frank's Birthday.

"Happy birthday beautiful!" Gerard squealed at his boyfriend, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him closer. Frank giggled lightly, slightly embarrassed because everyone in the corridor seemed to be staring at the two of them but Gerard didn't care a single bit. It had been a few months since his younger brother Mikey had found out about his relationship with the spiky haired boy but that had allowed Gerard to change somehow, it seemed as though it had set him free. Frank wrapped his arms round Gerard's neck, pulling him in towards his lips. Gerard abruptly broke the kiss, placing a finger on Frank's pouting lips to stop him from making a noise.

"I got ya summat." Gerard chuckled as he pulled a medium sized box from his bag but it was long and thin. Frank giggled excitedly as Gerard handed him the box covered in red and black wrapping paper, he pulled the wrapping paper away to reveal a canvas painting of himself and Gerard. Frank stood still schocked. The painting was of himself and Gerard but was in the style of the comic book characters Frank had found on Gerard's bedroom floor.

"It's ... Amazing Gee!" Frank squealed, hugging the painting and kissing his boyfriends cheek.

"Glad you like it," Gerard smiled sweetly, looking down at his bag, "I got you something else aswell." He dived into his bag to produce another box, but this time much smaller, about the size of an average tv remote, a red ribbon was tied in a bow around the soft, black material of the it. Frank gingerly took the box from Gerard and removed the lid to show a charm bracelet. It was a thick silver chain with little charms hanging off it, the charms were some of Frank's favourite animals like a small silver dog, there was also a line of engraved silver panels that read "FI&GW" in a heart. Frank looked up at Gerard from the bracelet and smiled, a tear in his eye.

"I love you so much Gee, thank you." He whispered, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends neck and placing his head on his shoulder, clasping the cold metal of the charms in his hand. Gerard hugged Frank back and told him he didn't have to say thank you, that he was the most amazing thing in Gerard's life that deserved to be treated like a princess everyday, especially on his birthday. Frank had laughed at the princess comment and playfully punched his arm before the bell rang signalling the start of lessons. The two boys walked hand in hand to class, the silver metal of the charm bracelet surroundig Frank's wrist and the painting tucked into his bag.

Ray and Bob had placed a card on Frank's desk, it had the image of a cupcake on it saying happy birthday. Frank secretly thought Gerard's card was best, he'd hand made it using hand drawn images of Frank's favourite things such as The Misfits and a small blue eyed Labrador puppy that made Frank's heart melt a little. The two boys held hands under the table, trying not to attract the attention of their maths teacher Mrs Bedford since she'd sent the two out before for holding hands.

Gerard made sure he stuck to his earlier statement of treating Frank like a princess all day. Ray, Bob and Gerard had each brought in a cupcake for Frank to make a wish with and use as a mini cake. Ray had ended up high fiving his and eating it from his fingers so Frank had lost out on one of his cupcakes but he didn't think too much of it, he shared the two remaining cupcakes between himself, Gerard and Bob.

Frank had decided his day at school had gone well and decided to invite the three other boys round for a small birthday party at his house, his mum had been forced to work and his dad had gone to Australia on a special business meeting so he had the house to himself. The three boys accepted but Bob's mum insisted on giving them a lift to Frank's house which they had gladly taken given the fact it had begun to rain. The four boys had filed out of the car and run at the speed of the light to Frank's doorway, the rain had got heavier whilst they'd been driving and thunder clouds had starts to form in the sky above.

Once inside, the boys dropped their belongings and walked into the kitchen. Frank sat down at the counter and pulled out a handful of food delivery leaflets leaving Bob and Ray to decide what they were going to order whilst he snuggled up to his damp boyfriend.

"Finally!" Bob moaned as the doorbell rang, he'd been put on duty of collecting the pizzas he had insisted on ordering. Ray laughed as his boyfriend made his way from his seat in the living room to the front door to collect the boxes of food.

"Wierd vegetable thingy?" Bob had decided that instead of taking notice in what people had ordered he'd describe what was in the box and hope somebody had a clue what he was talking about.

"That's me!" Frank laughed, grabbing the box from Bob's hand and tucking into his vegeterian pizza.

"Err, funny looking yellow chunks, is that pineapple?" He questioned in disgust, the idea of pineapple on a pizza disgusting him.

"Me!" Ray laughed as Bob pulled a horrified face at the pineapple before throwing the box towards Ray who catched it and began to eat.

"Aaah! My meat feast! Which means this pepperoni one is yours Gerard." Bob smiled and passed Gerard his pizza before sitting down to munch through his own.

The four had ended up watching an old episode of Spider-Man whilst they were eating and had resorted to putting Tim Burtons Corpse Bride on after they'd eaten. Frank had snuggled up with Gerard and Ray with Bob. Gerard and Bob ruffling Frank and Ray's hair much to their distress. The film finally finished and Gerard sent his mum a text telling her he'd be late since he was at Frank's house for his birthday. Ray and Bob walked home hand in hand leaving Gerard and Frank snuggled up on the sofa. Gerard leaned into Frank's ear and whispered Happy Birthday.

"Since it's my birthday Gee," Frank had begun to fiddle with his jumper sleeves, a sign he wanted something more then a kiss from Gerard, "Can we, err, go upstairs to my room maybe?" Frank smiled sweetly, running his hands through Gerard's long dark hair and snuggling up to him. Somehow, instead of answering with a simple yes, Gerard had managed to throw Frank over his back and carry him up the stairs only to throw him onto his double sized bed. Frank had giggled and hammered on Gerard's back but the smaller boy hadn't put up much of a fight. The boys kissed passionately before Frank practically ripped off their clothes.

"My poor ickle sex deprived Frankie." Gerard had chuckled as he kissed up Frank's arm to his neck making Frank moan lightly.

"I love you Gee." Frank had giggled whilst Gerard touched him.

"Love you too Frankie." Gerard replied, biting Frank's neck and dragging him under the black blanket covering Frank's bed.

"Happy birthday." Gerard whispered into Frank's ear, he smiled, his eyes shut making it look as though he was sleeping.

"You've said that multiple times today." Frank pointed out, laughing lightly into Gerard's pillow.

"I know, I just like to tell you, I mean, it only comes once every 365 days." Gerard laughed, ruffling Frank's hair and kissing his cheek before placing his misfits t-shirt over his head to cover his pale, lightly scarred skin. The two boys removed themselves from the black cocoon of Gerard's duvet and blankets and got dressed.

"I've gotta go now." Frank mumbled as Gerard pulled out his puppy dog eyes.

"Aww man, I'll walk you home kay?" Gerard whined before grabbing his boyfriends hand and pulling him out of his room. Frank laughed as he was pulled through the house towards the front door. Mikey waved frantically at him, shouting goodbye at the top of his voice as Gerard pulled him further away from the house.

The walk to Frank's house was quicker then usual as Gerard was practically dragging Frank. They had reached Frank's house within 10 minutes of leaving Gerard's and were stood on the doorstep as Frank dived into his pocket to find his keys.

"Love you Gee," Frank whispered, "thank you so much for the amazing brithday." He smiled innocently and pecked his smiling boyfriend on the lips.

"Love you too." Gerard smiled as his boyfriend closed his front door.

As he walked back home Gerard's phone rang.

"Hello?" He quizzed the device.

"Hey gorgeous!" Bert's voice echoed down the phone, Gerard sighed.

"Hi Bert, what do you want?" Gerard's voice sounded with hardly any emotion apart from annoyance.

"Meet me baby? I'm lonely!" Bert whined as Gerard sighed.

"I can't Bert." Gerard almost put the phone down but Bert began to whine.

"Why not?" Gerard didn't know what to say.

"Because, everything we do, it's wrong. Just wrong. Everything we did Bert, it was wrong, and it's never happening again. You can keep your stuff, and if you dare lay a finger on Frank or tell him anything, you'll pay for it Bert." Gerard hissed, pressing the red button on his phone and throwing it in his pocket. He sighed, dreading the next day


	18. Chapter 18: There's A Corpse In This Bed

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Eighteen: There's A Corpse In This Bed

Gerard walked to school without Frank that Friday, he'd got up early for some reason, probably something to do with not getting any sleep at all the previous night. Everything was going wrong. Bert had threatened to tell Frank, the only thing that relieved Gerard's worry was the fact that he didn't have a lot of substantial proof of their affair. Gerard has deleted everything from his phone that was related to Bert, all the texts, the calls and his contact. Even if Bert used the texts on his phone as proof, Gerard could deny it, who was Frank going to believe? A stuck up jock who loved ruining other people's lives or his beloved boyfriend?

As Gerard walked up the path leading to the main entrance of his school, he noticed a tall, dark figure stood near the bike sheds. Earlier that morning Gerard had received a text from Bert:

"Meet me outside the bike sheds before school, that's the only way I'm not telling your little freak of a boyfriend about you and me, Bert xxx".

The more he thought about the boy stood next to the bike sheds, the more curious Gerard became, what was Bert going to say? He strolled up to the jock seeming as though he didn't have a care in the world when in fact it was quite the opposite. Bert grabbed Gerard's shirt collar and half dragged him behind the sheds.

"What the fuck do you think your playing at you little bitch?" Bert hissed in his face.

"I'm ending whatever the fuck it was that was going on between us before Frank gets hurt." Gerard almost spat in his face as a touch of hurt met Bert's dark eyes.

"Aww but Getard! Frank's never gunna know! Not unless you try and leave me." Bert whispered pulling Gerard closer.

"Don't ever fucking call me that again. And your right, Frank's never gunna know, but I'm not fucking you again Bert, it's wrong. I love Frank, Frank's my life, you're no where near as good as he is." Gerard smirked, reminiscing about his beautiful boyfriend.

"What do you mean I'm no where near as good as him?" Bert whined, pulling on Gerard's jacket, "at least gimme a chance of making myself better then him?" Bert smirked and moved his hand to unzip Gerard's trousers. Gerard's hand moved as quick as a Kobra to stop Bert's.

"Get the fuck off of me and my pants." Gerard said, a malevolent tone in his voice. Bert whined and began to fiddle with Gerard's long dark hair.

"Come on baby! It doesn't have to be like this! Gimme a chance hun? I got ya summat special!" Bert carried on whining.

Gerard stood still for a while, "fine." He muttered.

"Yey!" Bert giggled childishly, "meet me in the alley near HMV, you now the one babe, at err, 4pm tonight? Love ya." Bert giggled, playfully pecking Gerard on the lips before walking away.

"Oh great." Gerard muttered to himself before walking into school.

"Hey guys." Gerard mumbled, throwing his bag on the floor next to his seat and sitting down in the canteen. Ray and Bob chorused a friendly hello before carrying on with their conversation about The Walking Dead comic books.

"Hey!" Frank smiled widely at Gerard, "how's it hangin?" He giggled.

"Low as always." Gerard chuckled and winked at his boyfriend. Frank snuggled up to Gerard, placing his head in the curve of his pale neck and clasping his cold hands.

"Love you." Frank muttered into his shoulder.

"Love you too Frankie." Gerard whispered, planting a kiss on the top of his spiky head. The bell rang and the four boys slowly got up and shuffled to their classroom, French with Miss Dean. Frank had sat down next to Ray much to Bob's dismay who had to shuffle over and sit next to Gerard. Miss Dean set the class off on a task which everyone completed quickly, thankfully she didn't realise and the class began to mumble away at one another. Frank turned to Ray, a look of worry on his face.

"Ray, can I talk to you about something?" Frank mumbled as Ray nodded, smiling at Frank, "well, it's Gerard. He's been acting really wierd lately. I mean, I know he's a bit of an odd ball but wierder then his usual self." The spiky haired boy mumbled, making sure his voice was quiet enough as to not draw attention.

"Well, what do you mean by wierd?" Ray asked quizically.

"He just, doesn't seem, normal. I mean, it's like he's always got something on his mind that's bothering him but when I ask he just says its nothing and that I shouldn't worry but I can't help but worry Ray!" Frank became slightly hysterical.

"Woah! Calm it Frank! Woah! I'm sure it's nothing," Ray smiled, "I can have a word with him if you want? It'll be no problem!"

"Aww no Ray, it's fine, your probably right. I'm fretting about nothing most likely." Frank smiled before Miss Dean called for the classes attention.

That school day passed fairly quickly, Gerard had retreated to his favourite art room at lunch to doodle in peace, Frank had tried looking for him but had been unsuccessful. When the end of the day finally arrived, Gerard toyed with the idea of seeing Bert. On one hand, he may be able to make Bert see sense but on the other, he may get pulled back into Bert's web of destruction, in the end, Gerard decided to catch a bus to town and meet the jock.

The alley smelt of damp and mould, little light reaching the cold concrete floor. About half way in, Gerard found the tall dark figure he had been looking for.

"Hey Bert." Gerard mumbled, his hands hiding themselves in his jumper.

"Heya!" Bert replied cheerfully, bouncing up from his place against the wall to join Gerard.

"What's this surprise then? It better be good or else I'm suing you for my bus fare." Gerard laughed as the other boys face glared back at him.

"I think you'll like it." He laughed, grabbing Gerard's hand and pulling him out of the dark alley into the bright light of the street and towards the nearest bus stop.

"Hey wait! Where are we going?" Gerard shouted as Bert dragged him onto a bus, almost throwing his money at the bus driver and grabbing their tickets.

"Mine of course silly!" Bert laughed, pulling Gerard into the seat next to him. Gerard stared at Bert with a mixture of fear and curiosity. About 15 minutes after getting onto the bus, Bert had dragged Gerard off the bus and onto a dingy street. The two walked slightly further down the street before Bert stopped outside a small dingy looking house.

"This is it!" Bert smiled before pulling Gerard through the small blue door and into a plain looking living room.

"It's not much but it's home." Bert mumbled, throwing his bag onto a cream sofa and motioning for Gerard to follow him. Gerard walked through a door into what must have been Bert's room, shutting the door behind him.

Bert's room was basic, a dark blue double bed in the centre of the room, a tall wardrobe stood in the right hand corner next to a small wooden table and a large black rug covered most of the floor. Bert opened his wardrobe and rummaged around in the bottom, grabbing something pink and throwing it behind his back before Gerard could see it properly.

"So, am I allowed to have one more chance?" Bert grinned, stalking up to Gerard.

"Where're your parents?" Gerard mumbled, trying to change the subject.

"Out, not back till morning." Bert smiled before grabbing one of Gerard's wrists.

"What the..." Gerard shrieked at Bert before realising a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs had been linked over his wrist. Bert smirked and pulled Gerard over to his bed, clipping the other part of the handcuffs onto his bed frame.

"Ooh I know!" Bert giggled before grabbing another pair of handcuffs from his wardrobe and handcuffing Gerard's other hand to his bed frame. Gerard sighed.

"What?" Bert put on his puppy dog eyes for Gerard.

"You know perfectly well what Bert." Gerard mumbled back.

"Aww c'mon Getard!" Bert giggled, playfully planting kisses on Gerard's neck. He moved himself to sit on Gerard's stomach and kissed his cheek.

"Last time I'm gunna ask hun." Bert stuck his tongue out playfully. Gerard groaned loudly,

"I hate you so much." He bucked himself up so Bert fell slightly, leaning closer in to his face before knotting his fingers in his hair and smashing their lips together. Gerard moaned into Bert's mouth, rattling the handcuffs much to Bert's approval who moved his hand down Gerard's stomach, hovering slightly before sliding his hands down his underwear. Gerard squealed lightly before Bert playfully bit his lip. Bert pulled his shirt over his head to reveal his pale chest, black hairs creating a thin blanket over it. Gerard knew what was going to happen but he couldn't stop himself, he'd become lost in the moment. Bert grabbed Gerard's zipper and pulled it down before practically ripping off his plain black trousers revealing his striped black and grey underwear which Bert removed leaving Gerard almost fully naked and tied to his bed. Gerard giggled lightly before bucking up as Bert grabbed hold of him. Their sweat mingled together before Gerard threw his head back releasing a loud moan.

"I hope I'm better then your little Frankenstein." Bert giggled before re-dressing himself and strolling out of his room and into the kitchen. Gerard's heart fell as an image of Frank's face filled his mind.

Bert returned with a glass of orange juice and released Gerard from the fluffy handcuffs, allowing him to get dressed. Gerard grabbed his school bag and began to put his jacket on.

"Where'd you think your going?" Bert mumbled into his orange juice.

"Home." Gerard muttered.

"Hey wait!" Bert shouted, grabbing Gerard's shoulder, "I want an answer, am I better then Frank." He smirked.

"No." Gerard muttered, trying to squirm his way out of Bert's grip but it only grew tighter.

"What do you mean no?" He whimpered.

"I mean no, your not as good as Frank, when I said that this morning I meant he's a better person then you are, you seemed to jump to the conclusion that I meant he was better at sex." Gerard hissed at the annoyed Bert.

"Can you blame me? All we ever do is fuck. Not once have we ever been on something that resembles a date." Bert muttered.

"Because I would never go on a date with you Bert, I love Frank, end of, now please, let go of me." Gerard muttered before the jock released him and watched him walk out of the door.

"You fucking little whore!" Bert screamed after him as he shut the front door.

Gerard walked to the bus stop, bunching his fists up in his pocket. He thought about texting Frank, or Ray, or Bob, just someone so he could vent out his frustration. He decided on Ray, he'd feel guilty texting Frank this soon. Gerard fished around in his pocket searching for his phone - it wasn't there. He searched in his other pockets and even his bag but it wasn't there, it must have fallen out at Bert's. Gerard felt sick at the idea of returning to him but he needed his phone, he decided he'd be quick, just walk in, demand to look for his phone and leave once he'd got it.

"What the hell Gerard?" Bert shouted as the deathly pale boy stormed into his room.

"I dropped my phone, or something, I don't know, it must be here." He mumbled, scanning the room.

"Oh you mean this thing?" Bert smirked before pulling Gerard's phone out of his pocket.

"What the ... Did you steal it?" Gerard glared at before whilst snatching the device out of his hand.

"Nope, now if you don't mind, get the fuck out of my house." He smiled at him liked he'd just said he was Bert's bestest friend. Gerard mumbled and stormed back out of the house towards the nearest bus stop. Bert stood in his front door way, watching Gerard climb onto the bus, blowing a kiss as he turned the corner of the street. Bert grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialled the number he had scribbled down on a scrap piece of paper.

"Hi, is that Frank? I just thought you should know something about your little whore of a boyfriend." Bert smirked.


	19. Chapter 19: Your Eyes Vacant And Stained

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Nineteen: Your Eyes Vacant And Stained.

"Meet me at mine. Now."

Gerard looked puzzled at his phone but thought nothing of the excess use of full stops from Frank.

"I'm off to Frank's, mum! I don't know when I'll be back, I'll text ya later." Gerard shouted as he walked through his front door and down the street. He almost ran to Frank's, his head buzzing with horrifying ideas of what might be wrong.

He knocked on Frank's door, eager to find out what was up. Frank opened his front door, his eyes red and a tear trickling down his cheek.

"Hey." Gerard mumbled at the spiky haired boy.

"Get in." Frank whispered, his voice hoarse. Gerard walked into Frank's house, shuffling into the living room to find Bert sat on the sofa. He stopped dead in his tracks. Part of him wanted to bolt for the front door but the other part was frozen in place.

"Sit." Frank whimpered, walking into the living room and curling up as far away as possible from the other two boys. Gerard did so, sitting down on the same sofa as Bert but as far away as possible.

"I'm going to presume you know I've found out," Frank whimpered, staring into the centre of the room but at nothing in particular. Gerard nodded his head, a large lump stuck in his throat.

"How long? How long have you two being going on behind my back?" Frank whimpered.

"A few months." Gerard hesitated and sighed as Frank hugged himself, a fresh tear rolling its way down the contours of his face. "Frank, Frankie, I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen." Gerard whimpered, jumping up from his seat and bending down next to the spiky haired boys chair.

"You mean your sorry I found out." Frank hissed. Gerard sighed, putting his head in his hands as Bert coughed. "What the fuck are you doing here? I'm guessing you told him." Gerard shouted, walking upto Bert and grabbing a handful of his shirt, lifting him up with some unknown strength.

"I told him because it was the right thing to do Getard," Bert smirked as Gerard's face turned pure red with anger at the pet name.

"Don't. Fucking. Call. Me. That." Gerard said through clenched teeth. Bert laughed and Gerard slammed his fist into his grinning face, again and again until Bert's face was red with blood.

"Get off him Gerard." Frank muttered, not seeming to really care if Gerard beat the other senseless. Gerard let out a growl, the type a tiger or leopard would make, and released his grip on Bert's shirt, letting him flop back onto his seat. Bert glared at Gerard, pulling out a tissue from his pocket and wiping as much blood from his face as possible. Gerard sunk down back into his original seat, staring ahead, his eyes vacant, Frank's stained.

"I'm sorry Frank." Gerard mumbled still staring ahead.

"No Gerard. Your not. Your not sorry at all. Bert showed me," Frank had to stop as a new wave of tears rolled down his cheeks, "Bert showed me, a video. A video of you two. At his house. Last night." Frank began to sob, huddling his face into his knees which were curled up against his chest.

"You ..." Gerard was lost for words as he stared at Bert. "You recorded ... Us? At your house? You fucking pervert! Was this the plan all along? Trick me into sleeping with you one last time so you could ruin my life? Or was it just jacking off material you wanted?" Gerard stared horrified at Bert. Bert smirked.

"A bit of both I suppose." He grinned at Gerard's and Frank's horrified expressions. Gerard put his head in his hands and screamed all the curse words that sprang into his mind whilst Frank cried. "I guess that's my cue to leave! My work here is done." Bert smiled before standing up.

"You just fucking ruined my life, I'm not letting you just walk away." Gerard hissed whilst grabbing another handful of Bert's shirt.

"Get the hell of me freak." Bert spat in his face before Gerard screamed, something in him had snapped. He lost all control and practically launched himself on Bert, throwing punches at him and kicking him repeatedly in the stomach.

"You fucking little whore Bert! I knew I should have fucking stayed the fuck away from you! But no! I took the fucking drugs! And for sex! I suppose you told him about the drugs too hmm? You bastard!" Gerard screamed at Bert whilst punching him repeatedly in the face. Frank watched, horrified as his life fell apart before his eyes. Bert fell to the floor as Gerard fell down, crying and screaming.

"Get the fuck away Bert before I kill you you little bastard." Gerard hissed through clenched teeth, Bert scrambled away, grabbing his jacket and almost falling out of the house. It was just Gerard and Frank.

"He didn't tell me about the drugs Gerard." Frank whimpered through his tears. Gerard looked up, his nose bleeding, his hands bloodied.

"I'm so sorry Frank." His olive eyes shined with sorrow, gazing into Frank's chocolaty ones.

"No matter how many times you say it Gerard, I won't forget what you did with him." Frank muttered as Gerard slumped against the nearby arm of the sofa.

"I love you Frank. I never stopped loving you. Not for one second." He sighed looking up at the ceiling.

"Liar. You cared more about that idiot and the drugs then you did for me. I was just the stupid moron that followed you around like some dumb puppy. Well not anymore Gerard. We're finished. I can't stay with you knowing you slept with him for drugs, and that your probably gunna do it again." Frank whimpered, staring at the deathly pale boy and his bloodied knuckles.

"No Frank please, we can do something! It'll never happen again! There's absolutely no way! He tricked me last night! And I've been off the drugs for a whole month now!" Gerard pleaded.

"So it was just for the sex then? I could have been more understanding if he'd forced you into it as payment but no, it was just filthy sex. He told me about the alleyway. He even showed me fucking pictures of you lying there with no fucking clothes on Gerard!" Frank became hysterical, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Frank! Woah Frankie! Calm down!" Gerard grabbed hold of Frank's arm, trying to make him slow down his breathing.

"Get. Off me." Frank gasped, his breathing beginning to slow down as Gerard lightly stroked his cheek.

"I'm sorry Frankie." Gerard mumbled about to remove his hand before Frank grabbed hold of it and cradled it against his cheek, gazing into his olive eyes.

"Did you love him Gerard?" Frank whispered, locking eyes with the long haired boy.

"No. I slept with him for drugs. He blackmailed me the other times Frank. He pretty much told me that if I didn't sleep with him he'd tell you and I didn't want to hurt you Frankie." Gerard spoke softly, leaning his head on the soft material of the armchair Frank was sat in. Frank sighed and removed Gerard's hand from his cheek.

"You just didn't want me to find out about your dirty little secret. Well too late, I did Gee." Frank spoke softly, tears welling up in his eyes as he looked away from Gerard.

"That's not true Frank. I didn't want you to find out because I didn't want to hurt you. I knew you'd be hurt if you found out about the drugs, never mind the sex! And every other bloody thing that came with all that shit." Gerard mumbled, looking down at the floor, a wave of guilt washing over him.

"I loved you Gerard, and you threw that back in my face for him." Frank sobbed.

"Frank. Frankie. I love you! I never stopped loving you! Please Frank just listen to me! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Frankie! Just, just gimme another chance? Please Frankie? I love you!" Gerard begged, grabbing Frank's hands and holding them together. Frank sighed before another tear trickled down his cheek.

"I love you too Gerard, but you broke my trust. You tainted everything we had and I don't think I can ever trust you again." Frank whimpered as a tear rolled down Gerard's face.

"I'm sorry Frankie." Gerard whispered, still holding Frank's hands.

"Stop apologising Gerard." Frank laughed lightly.

"Sorry." Gerard mumbled, shuffling awkwardly. The two boys sat in silence for what seemed like forever until Frank looked up from the floor at Gerard.

"I.." Frank whispered before breaking out into tears. Gerard stroked his soft face.

"I can't live without you Frankie. Please, I'm begging you, just give me a chance? I promise you, I won't let you down or hurt you again. I swear to you I won't." Gerard begged, shaking Frank's hands. Frank stared at Gerard for a short while, playing with his lip ring whilst he thought. He sighed.

"Just give me some time to think Gerard, my life just got ripped apart, I'm not going to make snap decisions based on the theory of you loving me." Frank muttered, running a hand through his disheveled hair. Gerard whimpered lightly before withdrawing his hands and standing up.

"Just, talk to me when your ready kay?" Gerard smiled lightly, his cheeks damp with tears. Frank looked away, Gerard took the hint and walked out of the living room and through the front door. He was leaving everything he truly loved behind him when he closed that door.


	20. Chapter 20: I Just Wanted You To Know

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Twenty: I Just Wanted You To Know.

As Gerard walked home, he found Bert standing on the corner of a street, cigarette in one hand, mobile in the other.

"Heya Getard!" He mocked the long haired boy. Gerard didn't even acknowledge him but before he could cross the road Bert had grabbed hold of his arm and dragged him close.

"Answer me bitch!" Bert demanded.

"No." Gerard simply replied before throwing his fist into Bert's face. He fell to the floor, confused and dazed whilst Gerard stood over him laughing.

"You fucking ruined my life and you actually expect me to talk to you?" Gerard spat before kicking Bert's head. Bert simple groaned in response.

"You bastard." Gerard muttered, kicking Bert one last time before walking the rest of the way home.

"Hey Gerard! How's Frank?" Mikey beamed up from the sofa, hyper as per usual. Gerard slumped down next to him, fighting the tears back.

"Woah wait, what's up?" Mikey was shocked, he'd never seen his brother cry before so the tear trickling down Gerard's face was one of the scariest things he'd ever seen.

"I ... I messed up Mikey. And now Frank hates me." Gerard stuttered, staring blankly ahead, his eyes filled with emptiness. Mikey hugged his brother, telling him things would be okay soon.

"You and Frank are like ... Well ... I dunno. Ying and yang I suppose. You'll always be together cos your perfect for each others. He adores you, and that tear right there is proof that you love him more then anything else in this world!" Mikey pointed at the tear rolling down Gerard's cheek and smiled.

"Thanks mike, but I don't think it's that simple." Gerard ruffled the younger boys hair before standing up and shuffling off to his room. He slumped down on his bed, staring at the ceiling before finally drifting off into restless sleep.

"I'm sorry Frankie." He muttered.

Frank wandered around the house for hours doing menial tasks, trying to remove Gerard from his mind. Unsuccessfully. In the end he gave up and turned the tv on, hoping he could drown out his thoughts with pointless television, again unsuccessful. He ran his hands through his hair before punching the arm of the sofa.

"Why?!" He screamed, burying his face in the soft material of the sofa and screaming. He contemplated everything that had happened although the very memory of the video of Bert and Gerard he had been shown thoroughly repulsed him, he finally came to a conclusion. Although Gerard had ripped his life apart, he also was his life. Frank's world seemed to orbit around Gerard's. The idea of living without Gerard terrified Frank, but so did the idea of Gerard hurting him again for sex and drugs. Even though he'd only been gone a few hours, Frank missed Gerard, the way the house came alive when he walked in, his very touch brought everything to life and his scent filling the empty rooms. He sighed. If he let Gerard back into his life he knew there was a chance he'd be hurt again but if he didn't, his life wouldn't be complete. Frank groaned, running his hands through his hair once again. Why did life have to be so confusing?

"Hey honey!" Frank's mum shouted from the hallway downstairs. Frank shouted down a "Hey I'm sleeping!" before rolling over in his bed, covering his whole body with his duvet. For a few hours Frank had been able to remove Gerard and everything else from his mind and sleep relatively peacefully, it had given him some time to clear his head and realise what he should do.

"What time is it mum?" Frank asked his mother sleepily.

"It's 11:30 darling, why?" Frank's mum asked cheerfully.

"Oh ... PM I'm gunna presume?" Frank muttered, grabbing a glass of milk from the fridge whilst his mother unpacked some plastic shopping bags.

"Yes silly, I didn't wake you up did I?" She asked, still unpacking.

"Nawh, not really. I'm gunna go back to sleep, do you mind if I go over to Gerard's tomorrow?" Frank asked, already knowing the answer.

"Of course I don't! You know you can go see him whenever you want honey." Frank's mum smiled sweetly at her mischievous looking son. Frank muttered a sarcastic "yey." before jogging through into the living room to remove the video Bert had placed in his TV. He didn't know what to do with it when he got to his room so decided to throw it in the bottom of his wardrobe, somewhere only he would go.

"Night mum!" He shouted down the stairs before snuggling up in his duvet and closing his eyes.

"Night Mike." Gerard smiled, ruffling his younger brothers hair before removing his Avengers DVD from the TV and shuffling into his room. He tried to sleep but couldn't so decided to make a trip to the basement to his piano. It had been a few months since he'd visited it, his mother didn't like to clean the basement very often so he had to take extra care not to walk into any spiders webs on the way down the creaky wooden stair case.

"Hello there." He smiled, lifting off a large black cover to reveal a large electric piano, black of course. Gerard spent the next 7 hours writing a song, he called it "The World Is Ugly." and based it on Frank. Eventually he fell asleep on his piano, surrounded by sheets of music and lyrics, and fell into blissful memories of his time with Frank.


	21. Chapter 21: My Way Home Is Through You

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Twenty One: My Way Home Is Through You.

"Gerard! I'm making pancakes! Hurry up rising from that musical pit of yours if you want any before Mikey eats them all!" Gerard's mum shouted down the basement stairs. Heaving himself up from his seat at his piano, Gerard stumbled his way up the stairs from the dim lit basement to the kitchen which was filled with light. His mum stood at one of the kitchen counters with a bowl in-between her arms filled with pancake mixture.

"About time you got up!" She laughed, pouring a ladle full of the mixture into a pan carefully placed above the hob to cook. "Mikey's almost eaten through his lot, he was about to start on yours." She carried on laughing whilst mixing the pancake mixture. Gerard smiled back in response before taking a seat next to Mikey and filling his face with the delicious pancakes his mother had cooked, drizzling syrup on them every now and then. When his mother finally ran out of mixture the two boys moaned and grumbled about wanting more.

"Be grateful you got pancakes rather then cereal." Their mother said flatly, proceeding to wash the kitchen utensils she had previously been using. Gerard and Mikey mumbled a "whatever mum." before shuffling their way into the living room to channel surf. Gerard eventually found an episode of Batman and put the remote down. About ten minutes into the episode involving the villain Egghead and his friend Olga, Gerard's phone buzzed, showing he'd received a text. His heart went in his mouth when he realised the chance of the text being from Frank. He checked the screen. "1 message from Ray". He sighed with relief.

"Hey Gerard! Any chance I could borrow your Iron Man DVD? It'd only be for a couple of nights :)" Gerard text back with a simple "yeah sure I'll bring it on Monday :)". Part of him was happy that it wasn't Frank, the other wanted the text to be from him. Gerard sighed, ruffled Mikey's hair and stood up, shuffling his way back to the basement. When he'd sunk down into the small dent he'd created in his piano chair, Gerard switched on a small recording device balanced on his music stand. He began to play the piece he'd written the previous night, his voice echoing off the walls. Eventually he finished the piece and switched off the recording device.

"What's up Gerard?" His mother came down the stairs with a steaming mug, pulling a chair up next to Gerard and handing him the cup of hot chocolate.

"Frank." Gerard smiled weakly, sipping at the hot liquid.

"What's up now?" His mum leaned on his piano, making sure not to press any of the keys.

"He broke up with me." Gerard replied simply, carrying on sipping at his drink.

"Well he's either blind or has something wrong with him then if he gave up on you. You may be a lot of work Gerard, but it's worth it." She smiled, standing up and pecking his cheek.

"Yeah right mum." Gerard chuckled, placing his half empty mug on his lap.

"It's true." She smiled, walking back up the stairs most likely to do some form of cleaning.

"Sure." Gerard whispered to himself, finishing off his drink and collecting the device balanced on his music stand, moving up the stairs towards his bedroom.

"I'm going out hun, I'll be back at about 10 tonight, love you!" Frank's mum shouted from the entrance of the front door before shutting it and leaving for work.

"Bye." Frank mumbled into his pillow. He ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair, gel sticking to his hands. Eventually Frank rolled out of bed and pulled a pair of black track suit bottoms on, leaving his chest pale and bare. He grabbed his phone and slipped it into his pocket, wandering down the stairs and grabbing a glass of orange juice from the fridge before slumping down into his armchair. Flicking through the TV channels, Frank eventually became bored and decided to wandered around the house until he eventually ended up back in his room. He opened a cupboard to reveal a plain white guitar with the word "Pansy" stuck onto it.

"Hello there old friend," He smiled at the musical device whilst picking it up, "long time no see." He strummed a chord and tuned Pansy. The rest of his day contained only guitar chords, some Guns'n'roses songs and cookies. Eventually, Frank fell asleep with Pansy in his arms and the remnants of a cookie crumpled against his chest.

/ Sorry I haven't updated for a while guys, I wrote a handful of chapters before Christmas but forgot to upload them, sososo sorry, I'll make up for it by uploading like the next ten chapters now?:) /


	22. Chapter 22: Break This Awkward Silence

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Twenty Two: Let me break this awkward silence.

There was a knock on Gerard's door, that's what woke him up.

"Gerard, it's for you!" His mum shouted, rushing from the front door back to the kitchen making sure not to burn Mikey's breakfast. Gerard stumbled out of his room, throwing on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt whilst walking. He opened the front door.

"Hey Gerard." Frank smiled awkwardly. Gerard almost took a double take at the small spiky haired boy stood in front of him.

"Hey Frank," Gerard returned the awkward smile, "shall I, I don't know, like walk with you or something? I don't want them hearing anything if you don't mind." Gerard threw his thumb over his shoulder pointing at Mikey and his mum. Frank nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah, err yeah that's okay." He ran his fingers through his hair. Gerard ran back in, told his mum that he was going for a walk with Frank and grabbed his jacket, it had white arms with a matching coloured collar and a black body.

The two boys walked down the street, their breaths visible from the frost hanging in the air.

"Hi." Frank mumbled, watching his step as parts of the pavement were dotted with patches of ice.

"Hey." Gerard murmured, following the same careful routine because of the ice.

"How are you?" Frank said, his warm eyes glancing up at Gerard's.

"Okay I suppose, I mean I'm not great, but y'know, I'm, yeah," Gerard broke off, looking down at the icy floor, "you?".

"The same I suppose." Frank pulled his thick, red, woolly scarf tighter around his neck. An awkward silence fell as the two slowly walked along the pavement.

"I miss you Frankie." Gerard spoke softly after a while.

"I know. And I miss you too Gerard." Frank mumbled, almost slipping on a patch of ice. Eventually Frank stopped and grabbed Gerard's arm.

"Look, do you want to go back to mine? I don't like all this ice, especially not when I have to walk all over it." Frank held Gerard's arm.

"Err, okay?" Gerard spoke, slightly puzzled at Frank's forwardness. The two began to slide their way to Frank's house, Gerard repeatedly having to grab Frank's arm to stop him from slipping and falling over. Eventually they reached his house. Frank dived into his pocket looking for his keys and finally found them, slotting them into his lock and turning, allowing the door to swing open.

"Do you want a drink?" Frank asked out of simple politeness, allowing Gerard to walk in and shut it behind him.

"I'm fine thanks." Gerard muttered removing his jacket and placing it over his arm like that of a waiter.

"You can hang it up y'know." Frank chuckled lightly, standing and waiting for Gerard to hang his jacket up. Eventually Gerard did so, his pout making Frank chuckle.

"Bear with." Frank held up a finger and ran into the living room, flicking a switch which promptly made a pipe above Gerard's head groan.

"What the..." Gerard muttered, looking up at the groaning ceiling.

"It's the pipes, y'know, for the heating." Frank mumbled, motioning for Gerard to come through into the living room and sit down.

"Your, calm." Gerard muttered whilst slumping down onto the sofa.

"I know." Frank mumbled back, placing his head on his knees which he'd pulled up tight against his chest. Gerard glanced around the room, trying not to look at Frank and make the silence even more awkward.

"Do you mean it Gerard?" Frank queried.

"Mean what?" Gerard looked puzzled at the small boy curled up in an armchair.

"Do you love me?" Frank asked, his eyes full of innocence and staring at the dark haired boy sat across from him.

"That's a ridiculous question Frankie." Gerard muttered.

"Is it?" Frank sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes. Because you know that I love you. I always will Frankie." Gerard ran his fingers through his hair.

"You can't though, you said you loved me last time," Frank pointed out, "then you slept with him." Gerard sighed.

"We've been over this Frank. I did it for drugs, nothing else, just drugs. I'm off them now, so nothing can ever happen between me and Bert. Ever." Gerard began to worry thinking that this conversation would become a fight, probably leading into Frank never wanting to see him again.

"I love you." Frank whimpered. Gerard looked up into his eyes, trying to understand if he was being serious.

"Did you just say... You. You love me? After what I did to you?" Gerard was trying to come to terms with what Frank had just said. It went against everything he'd said two days ago.

"Yes. Of course I love you Gerard, even after what you did to me. You may have put me through hell for a while but your worth it." Frank smiled sweetly at him, using his tongue to play with his silver lip ring.

"I... I love you too Frank," Gerard's smile widened showing his milky white teeth, "I... I'm sorry." He looked down at the floor.

"What now?" Frank asked, warily but with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"For hurting you. If, y'know, you never want to speak to me again, I'd understand." Gerard began to play with his hands.

"Your an idiot Gerard." Frank sounded deadly serious but when Gerard looked up in shock he saw Frank was smiling.

"Wha- what do you mean?" Gerard asked puzzled.

"Your an idiot for thinking that I could never speak to you again." Frank chuckled lightly.


	23. Chapter 23: The Last Thing You Said

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Twenty Three: And now should I be shocked by the last thing you said?

"Are feeling okay Frank?" Gerard asked, staring at Frank's calm expression.

"You mean because I told you how I feel about you? Even after you broke my heart?" Frank smiled weakly at Gerard's confused expression.

"Well," he didn't know what to say, "... Yes. Your, I mean, you actually ... Is this some kind of sick joke Frank?" Gerard sighed as he reached the only answer he could understand about what Frank had said.

"No Gerard, it's really not. For some stupid reason I still love you." Frank sighed, leaning back into his chair and staring at Gerard who simply looked dumbfounded.

"You ... you actually love me?" Gerard asked, scared to raise his hopes that Frank did actually care for him.

"How many times you idiot yes I love you." Frank chuckled as Gerard still looked dumbfounded. Suddenly his dumbfounded expression collapsed and was replaced with a dazzling smile.

"You, do?" His milky white teeth glistened slightly from a beam of sunlight entering through a window.

Frank shook his head lightly "Of course dummy!" He giggled childishly.

"I," he paused slightly, gulping, "I love you Frankie." Gerard grinned at Frank.

"I love you too Gerard." Frank smiled sheepishly back at the deathly pale figure grinning at him.

/ Hey guys! Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and a wonderful new year! Sorry I haven't updated in aaaages but I've been busy with all these festive parties and rubbish :D Sorry this chapters so short, I'll try and make up for it in the next couple ;) /


	24. Chapter 24:Tell Me Where We Go From Here

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Twenty Four: Hello Angel, tell me where are you, Tell me where we go from here

"I'll see you at school!" Frank shouted from his doorway, watching as Gerard slowly made his way across the icy pavement and back home.

"Bye!" Gerard shouted over his shoulder, trying to concentrate on the slippery surface but sliding and landing on the cold pavement. Frank giggled childishly as he watched, making Gerard smiled at the musical sound. Picking himself up from the pavement, Gerard carried on his journey home, slipping and sliding a he did so.

"Hey Mike!" Gerard grinned, ruffling his younger brothers hair as he hung up his coat and sat down on the sofa next to the small boy. Mikey turned and looked at his smiling brother, wondering what could have put him in such a good mood.

"Jesus Gerard your white as snow!" Gerard's mum exclaimed from the kitchen doorway, "oh wait, you always look like that." She laughed loudly as the two boys jumped in surprise.

"Wrap up a bit better then that next time Gerard, it's freezing out there and I don't want those pretty little fingers of yours being frozen off." She ruffled her sons hair before returning to the kitchen. After a while of watching mind numbing tv with Mikey, Gerard decided to retreat back to his room and draw.

A succession of noisy beeps next to his head awoke Gerard.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, lifting his head from his drawing board to realise it was his phone beeping to alert him of a text. Groaning Gerard picked up the beeping device and poked the screen which flashed, telling him that whilst he had drifted off to sleep he had received 4 text messages.

"Hey Gerard, I saw you and Frank earlier, trying to get back into his good books are you? Bet your just missing the sex aren't you you little whore. Well you know where I am if you need it x Bert XxX"

Gerard grimaced at the message and deleted it before scrolling through the next messages.

"Urgh you little whore answer your damn phone x Bert XxX"

"Have you become brain damaged or something since I last saw you? Text me back, if you don't I'm giving your surprise to whoever wants it x Bert XxX"

"Answer your damn phone Getard x Bert XxX"

Gerard deleted all the messages as soon as he had read them, dreading the idea of having to see Bert ever again. Suddenly, just as Gerard was about to place his black shiny phone back onto his drawing board, it beeped and flashed, alerting him of yet another message. He contemplated deleting it straight away as it would most likely be from Bert but curiosity got the better of him and he decided to open it.

"Hey Gerard. Frank told me, about everything. Meet me outside school now please? I'd like to talk. Ray :)"

Gerard sighed, slightly confused as to what Ray wanted, but he was even more confused about the smiley face Ray had used, was he happy about Frank's misery and everything Gerard had done to him?

"Hey mum I'm meeting Ray, I shouldn't be gone long." Gerard shouted into the kitchen whilst grabbing his jacket.

"Okay, just put a scarf on! And a hat! And some gloves!" His mum shouted back. Gerard listened to his mothers wishes and wrapped and large grey scarf around his neck and placed a pair of soft black leather gloves on his hands before leaving the house and walking towards his school.

"Hey Gerard. Sorry I'm a bit late, my mum made me find as big a coat as possible." Ray laughed lightly as he walked up to the pale looming figure stood next to the school gates.

"No problem," Gerard smiled, "I just love standing out in the cold." He laughed lightly.

"Hmph well it didn't stop you with Bert." Ray muttered.

"Look Ray if you've come here to have a go at me just say and get it over with please? I feel bad enough as it is about the whole Bert thing." Gerard sighed, hugging himself to stay warm.

"I didn't come here to have a go at you Gerard, quite the opposite actually," Ray smiled and motioned for Gerard to follow him, " how's about a cup of coffee back at mine? Nobody should be in and it's warm." Gerard grinned back at his fuzzy haired friend and followed him.

"Milk?" Ray asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I like it black!" Gerard shouted to him from the comforts of the Toro family living room. Ray walked through with two steaming cups, one black (Gerard's) the other a very light brown colour (Ray's).

"Thanks." Gerard mumbled, taking the steaming cup from his friend and sipping at the hot liquid.

"So, do tell." Ray smiled slightly at Gerard whilst sinking down into the soft fabric of a sofa.

"About what?" Gerard asked playing dumb.

"Bert. Frank. All of that mess." Ray began to drink the hot coffee inbetween his hands.

"Oh," Gerard mumbled, "where to start-"

"How about the beginning?" Ray interrupted him.

"Oh well, erm, how much has Frank told you?" Gerard asked.

"Well, he told me that you were sleeping with Bert for drugs. That true?" Ray asked, carrying on drinking his coffee.

"Yes," Gerard sighed, looking down as a feeling of shame washed over him, "but, I never loved Bert if that's what your thinking." Ray almost spat his mouthful of coffee across the living room.

"Even his mother can't stand him, so no Gerard I didn't think for one second that you loved him," Ray laughed lightly at the thought of Gerard loving Bert, "but I do think you love Frank." He smiled slightly into his mug of coffee.

"Of course I love Frank." Gerard exclaimed. Ray looked up at him.

"You know, Frank admitted to me the day after he met you that he loved you. He's never admitted that. Not to me and not to anyone else as far as I'm aware of. You were his first real boyfriend Gerard." Ray stared into Gerard's eyes looking for something.

"Oh ... wow." Gerard mumbled. He'd always thought Frank had had at least one relationship before he'd come along, obviously he was wrong.

"He's nuts for you Gerard, and if your going to give up on him for drugs then your more of an idiot then I took you for." Ray sat back as he finally found what he'd been looking for in Gerard's eyes - fear ... and love.

"I-I'm," Gerard was lost for words, "Ray. Thank you." He smiled before standing up. "I'm going to go find him Ray. Thank you." He nodded his head slightly as a goodbye before placing down his cup down and walking away, through the living room door into the hallway and out the front door. "Thank you Ray!" He shouted over his shoulder as he walked towards Frank's house. Ray smiled as he looked out the window and watched the dark haired boy follow his heart.


	25. Chapter 25: If You're Already Dead?

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Twenty Five: But does anything matter if you're already dead?

Frank sighed before placing the letter he had written to Gerard on the sideboard. He kissed the cold piece of paper goodbye and turned to stare at the rope hanging from the ceiling. Climbing his way up towards the rope, Frank placed his head through the delicate noughts he had tied so the rough rope scraped against his pale, delicate skin. Standing up, Frank looked out the window opposite him, outside into the cold. The birds had stopped singing, frost hung in the air like a ghostly phantom. Running his hands through his hair Frank sighed. "Goodbye." He muttered before throwing himself off the tabled he had previously been stood upon.

"Frank? Frankie?" Gerard shouted, repeatedly hitting the door hoping Frank would answer. "Frank it's me Gerard!". It was no good. Gerard decided to try knocking on the back door like they did in some of the horror films he often watched. As he passed the large window on the side of the house allowing those outside to take a look into the Iero's kitchen, Gerard thought he saw a figure lying on the floor out of the corner of his eye. To prove his mind wrong, Gerard took a few paces back allowing himself to once again look into the kitchen. There on the floor, was in fact Frank's limp.

"Oh my ... God." Gerard whispered, panic running through his veins. He ran to the back of the house and tried opening the door, to no avail as it was locked.

"Frank! Frankie! It's me Gerard! Are you okay?" Gerard screamed at the door. After a few seconds of silence Gerard decided he needed to get into the house and since the door was locked, there was only one option. Taking a few paces back, Gerard braced his shoulder and ran full pelt into the door which groaned slightly but did not move.

"Ah Jesus!" He exclaimed as pain shot through his shoulder. Since his shoulder wasn't working against the door, Gerard mustered all of his strength and took a pace backwards. Practically jumping into the door, Gerard repeatedly tried kicking it down. To his satisfaction, on the third kick the door gave way and crashed to the cold stone tiled floor.

"Frank!" Gerard exclaimed at Frank's body lying on the cold floor, "Frank! Frankie are you awake? Oh Jesus Frankie wake up!" Gerard screamed, turning Frank's head slightly to look at him. "Oh God Frank." He whispered, fishing into his pocket, grabbing his mobile and stabbing 999.

"Hello? Ambulance! Now please!" Gerard shouted down the phone at the operator who switched him over to somebody more useful.

"Ambulance! Just please send a goddamn ambulance!" Gerard shouted desperately into the device.

"At what address please sir?" The woman on the other end of the phone spoke with no emotion.

"Err 42 Clayton Avenue!" Gerard shouted down the phone.

"And what injuries have occurred?" Again the woman's emotionless voice echoed through the speakers of the phone clasped in Gerard's hand.

"Erm I'm not sure, I mean, I think he was trying to kill himself! There's a rope around his neck but, oh God I don't know he's not moving!" Gerard began to hyperventilate, fear spreading to every inch of his being.

"Please try to stay calm sir the ambulance is on it's way." And that was it. She hung up. Gerard stared in horror at the cold device in his hand, watching as it slid from his clammy grip onto the icy cold floor, the screening cracking as it made contact with the stone tiles.

"Frank ..." Gerard whispered, "Frank it's gunna be okay, there's an," Gerard gulped, "an ambulance coming. Your gunna be okay Frank." Gerard whispered, stroking Frank's slightly dishevelled hair. He looked around trying to see what had happened but could only see that Frank had tied a piece of rope to the ceiling and obviously used it to try and hang himself. Upon looking around, Gerard noticed a small, folded white piece of paper on the sideboard which upon closer inspection had his name written on it. Too scared to open it then, Gerard stuffed the letter into his pocket and carried on stroking Frank's hair.

"Ray? It's me Gerard, my phone broke. I'm at the hospital. It's," Gerard tried to swallow the lump rising in his throat, "it's Frank. He's, he tried to kill himself Ray." Gerard broke out into a fit of sobs thinking about when the ambulance had arrived, when the crew has loaded him into a mobile bed and wheeled him away.

"Oh god Gerard! Which hospital are you at?" Ray's voice was distorted slightly by the pay phone Gerard had been forced to use.

"County General. Oh god Ray please don't let him die." Gerard sobbed.

"Hey it's gunna be fine Gerard, I'm gunna be there asap! Just hang on man kay?" Ray spoke frantically, hanging up. Gerard hung the phone back up on its hook, slumping against the wall.

"Gerard?" Ray's voice echoed down the corridor.

"Ray?" Gerard looked up from his sweaty hands to find Ray stood in front of him.

"Jesus Gerard are you okay? You look awful. Where's Frank? How is he?" Ray bombarded the black haired boy with questions as he sat down in a cool metal chair next to Gerard's.

"He's ... The doctors won't tell me." Gerard whispered, his voice hoarse. Tear tracks shined on Gerard's pale cheeks in the artificial lighting of the hospital.

"Have you rung his mum?" Ray asked frantically.

"No but the hospital are doing it now." Gerard spoke softly, motioning his head towards the mousey brown haired receptionist.

"Err, Mr Way?" A nurses head peered round the side of a door, her golden blonde locks of hair falling slowly out of her ponytail.

"Yes?" Gerard looked up at the nurse, his eyes glassy.

"Would you like to see Frank? He's not awake but we've stabilised him." Her voice was soft, comforting. Gerard didn't respond with words, instead he stood up shakily and shuffled over to the doorway she had appeared from. Once through the doorway, Gerard found himself in a dim light room, monitors in the corner were beeping. The walls were a ghastly pale green colour, cover in various marks from years of different patients and visitors.

"Frank?" Gerard shuffled over towards the centrepiece of the room - a silver bed frame containing Frank. "Oh God Frank what have I done?" Gerard whispered, slumping down into the uncomfortable blue fabric of a chair strategically placed next to Frank's bedside. "I'm so sorry Frank." Gerard whispered, grabbing hold of one of Frank's hands and cradling it between his own.

"Where's my baby?" A woman's voice screamed from down the corridor. Gerard turned around just as Frank's mother stormed her way through the previously closed doorway. Her face filled with horror. "My baby..." She muttered, slowly walking towards Frank's bedside, staring at all the tubes and needles connected to him. Gerard stared at her as she reached his bedside and collapsed, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. "What ... what happened Gerard?" She whispered, staring at her sons peaceful expression.

"I-I found him in the kitchen ... With," Gerard gulped as the memory of Frank's body with the rope around his neck flooded his mind once again, "I think, he, tried to hang himself Mrs Iero." Gerard spoke, his voice still hoarse. Franks mother broke out into a fit of sobs and Gerard decided to leave her to have some time with her son.

"They wouldn't let me in to see him." Ray sighed, handing Gerard a cup of coffee he had brought back from a vending machine before sitting back down into his now warm metal chair. Gerard smiled weakly at Ray, taking the coffee and taking a sip from it before pulling a face. "I know it tastes horrible but get it down you, you need to stay awake for now." Ray sighed, watching as his friend reluctantly drank the black liquid.

"His mums in there now." Gerard whispered, running his hand through his hair.

"I know, you should have seen her talking to the receptionist, I don't know who was more terrified, probably the receptionist since she was the one being pulled out of her chair." Ray laughed lightly, trying to lift the dark mood hanging in the air. "C'mon Gerard, there's not a lot we can do here except worry." Ray pointed out. "Why don't we go home hmm? I can ask if its okay for you to sleep around at mine? Y'know if you want somebody to talk to?" Ray patted Gerard on the back.

"Thanks Ray but I'm staying here. I left Frank once, never again." Gerard looked up as his friend raised himself from his seat.

"Okay then but keep me informed kay? Even the smallest detail I want to know about it." Ray patted Gerard on the back before walking down the corridor and out of the building.

"Oh Jesus." Gerard muttered, finishing his coffee and throwing the plastic cup in a nearby bin.

"Come home Gerard, please! I know he means the world to you but just come home honey! The hospital have already said they'll keep us updated with any news!" Gerard's mother pleaded with him.

"No mum, I'm not leaving him, not again." Gerard sighed, wishing his mother would just leave him in peace.

"What do you mean again honey?" Gerard's mum became puzzled as to what her son meant by again.

"I err, just a figure of speech." Gerard looked away from his mum, trying to follow the dotted patterns of the linoleum floor tiles.

"No honey, what do you mean again?" She asked once more.

"Mum! I wanna go home! I don't like it here!" Mikey whined from a seat across the corridor.

"Hang on Mikey I want to know what your brother means." She turned so her whole body was facing Gerard.

"Well..." Gerard began to fidget, feeling awkward talking about Frank with his mother, "me and Frank, well." He paused trying to sum up some ounce of courage.

"Oh for Gods sake Gerard! Mum, him and Frank were together, like a couple. Gerard's gay mum." Mikey's voice sounded irritated.

"Mikey you little-" Gerard stood up to grab his brother but his mother placed a hand on his arm.

"Is that true Gerard?" His mother spoke softly. Gerard hesitated slightly before responding, "yes." He spoke quickly before sinking back down into his seat.

"Oh." Was her response.

"I'm sorry mum." Gerard muttered looking down and fidgeting with his belt buckle.

"What for honey? For being gay? Honestly, it was pretty obvious, I mean you've never had a girlfriend and you were always round at Frank's house," she nudged his arm and winked, "why didn't you tell me before honey? Am I that scary?" She laughed lightly. Gerard looked up at her smiling, "Of course not mum," he laughed and hugged her tightly, "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be ashamed of me." He sighed slightly before letting go of his mother.

"Of course I'm not ashamed of you honey! You could wear a little less eyeliner and not dye your hair that dark but I would never be ashamed of you for being gay honey!" His mum exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

"Well I understand why your not leaving him now, I'll come back later with some snacks and a blanket, I might even bring your iPod! Hey I could stay and we could make it into a little adventure!" She laughed loudly before standing up, kissing him goodbye, grabbing hold of Mikey's hand and walking out of the hospital leaving Gerard to contemplate what had happened that day.

Later that day Gerard's mum did indeed come by with his iPod. She also brought him a pillow and a blanket for when he needed to sleep and some snacks so he didn't have to waste his money on vending machine food. She'd kissed him goodbye and made sure he wrapped up in the blanket she'd brought him before leaving once again. That night Gerard was allowed to go in and see Frank, even though he wasn't awake. Eventually he fell asleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair listening to Black Flag from his iPod.


	26. Chapter 26: Medicate Your Lives

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Twenty Six: They're gonna medicate your lives.

"How long has he been here mum?" Frank asked his mother, staring at Gerard's sleeping body, wrapped up in a blanket on a chair next to his bedside.

"He was the one that found you darling." His mother spoke softly, rubbing her hand against Frank's cheek softly.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Frank asked, directing his gaze at his mother who laughed lightly, "what's so funny?" He asked, confused.

"He asked me that last night before he fell asleep." She smiled at his blushing cheeks.

"Oh," Frank laughed awkwardly, "how long exactly was I out mum?" A note of worry could be heard in his voice.

"About 3 days honey, and we never left your side, well we did occasionally but only for essential reasons." She winked at him and laughed awkwardly.

"Aww jeez mum I don't wanna know." Frank grimaced and laughed lightly, making Gerard snore rather awkwardly.

"I believe that's my cue to leave." She smiled as she stood up and left the small hospital room. Gerard groaned slightly before moving around in the cocoon of his blanket.

"Ugh, hi Mrs Iero." Gerard mumbled, still half asleep and his eyes shut.

"Gerard, it's me not my mum, I'm kinda offended you think I look like a woman." Frank laughed as Gerard's eyes opened in shock.

"Your ... your awake!" He exclaimed, "oh my God Frank! Never do that to me again! Ever!" Gerard grinned before wrapping his arms tightly around Frank's neck.

"Ouch!" Frank exclaimed as Gerard's sleeve rubbed against a large red patch on Frank's neck from were the rope had dug in.

"Oh sorry." Gerard mumbled, removing his arms and sitting down again, but just before he had fully sat back down, Frank grabbed one of his arms. "Are you okay Frank?" Gerard asked, leaning over him slightly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, staring at Gerard's olive coloured eyes.

"What for? You mean for scaring me half to death?" Gerard asked.

"Yes." Frank spoke softly as he hoisted himself upright so he was leaning against the wall.

"It's okay, just never do it again, ever. Got it?" Gerard smirked trying to sit back down but Frank still had a tight grip on his arm.

"I-I'm sorry Gee." Frank whispered, his eyes suddenly filling with tears.

"Hey! Stop that. Don't you start crying, I've done enough crying for the pair of us thank you very much!" Gerard smiled sweetly, staring into Frank's chocolate brown eyes. Frank giggled lightly in response and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeves.

"Mum says you were the one that found me." Frank whispered softly as Gerard nodded in response. "Why where you at my house anyway?" Frank asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Do you really want to know?" Gerard asked, a casual smirk plastered across his face. Frank nodded vigorously in response. "I came to give you this." Gerard leaned over and pressed his pale lips against Frank's slightly damp ones. The olive eyed boy interrupted the kiss so he could laugh.

"What's funny?" Frank asked, worried he'd done something wrong.

"When I kissed you, that machine started having a heart attack!" Gerard exclaimed inbetween bursts of laughter. Frank's cheeks went scarlet as he realised that indeed when Gerard had kissed him, the machine hooked up to him to measure his heartbeat had beeped much more frequently then it had been previously.

"Sorry." Frank muttered, deeply embarrassed.

"S'ok," Gerard chuckled, "something to tell my mum when I finally get back home." He carried on chuckling.

"Wait, you haven't been home the whole time I've been here?" Frank sat bolt upright.

"Yeah." Gerard smiled, Frank's heart melted a little like butter.

"Come here." Frank pointed at the bare part of the bed next to himself. Gerard followed his orders and sat next to him on the hard mattress.

"I love you Gerard Arthur Way." Frank beamed at him before smashing their lips together, both of the boys laughing lightly at Frank's increased heart rate being shown via the machine next to him.

"I love you too Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Jr." Gerard whispered softly before kissing Frank lightly, smiling as he did so.

"Jesus Christ!" Gerard exclaimed as the pharmacist handed Frank's mother all the boxes of tablets and different medicines Frank had been prescribed by the doctor.

"How many?" Frank gasped, a look of horror on his previously blissfully happy face.

"Their just doing their job you two." Frank's mother mumbled at the two boys horrified expressions.

"I hate tablets." Frank grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Hey you! It could have been much worse! At least you only broke your collar bone! Like the doctor said it could've been your neck!" Frank's mother spoke frantically, stuffing the tablets into her bag and shoving the two teenagers in front of her out of the entrance of the pharmacy.

"I suppose." Frank mumbled, proceeding to grumble about all the tablets he was going to he forced to take.

"Were do you live again Gerard honey?" Frank's mother spoke softly as the three of them entered her car.

"82 Greenfield Avenue." Gerard said, glancing over at Frank who was still sulking about the tablets.

"Thanks for the lift home Mrs Iero! And bye Frank." Gerard smiled at the spiky haired boy sat in the back of the sleek black car and waved at Mrs Iero sat in the front of the vehicle before proceeding to enter his home. "Hey mum!" Gerard shouted into the house.

"Gerard!" His mother came running down the stairs, grabbing her son and wrapping her arms around him.

"Woah! Err yeah hi mum." Gerard chuckled lightly as his mother squeazed him tighter. "Frank woke up, he's fine, they've even sent him home." Gerard smiled, hugging his mother back.

"Oh that's good news hun!" His mother withdrew and smiled brightly at him. "How are you two then?" His mother asked, curious to broach the subject of Frank. Gerard proceeded to tell his mother all about Frank, leaving out the part about Bert and simply saying they'd gone through a rough patch. He told her about the machine at the hospital which had made her howl with laughter. Gerard spent the rest of the day snuggled up on the sofa inbetween his mother and Mikey watching tv until darkness fell and he shuffled off to his room to text Frank using Mikey's old phone. Eventually, when sleep came, Gerard dreamt his usual dreams of Frank, but a weight had been lifted from his shoulders allowing him to dream peacefully. His mother had found out about his sexuality and there was the likelihood he was going to get back with Frank and the two of them could be a proper couple once again.


	27. Chapter 27: These Words Changing Nothing

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Twenty Seven: And these words changing nothing

Gerard woke late that morning, he decided it was too late to get up and get breakfast but too early to get any lunch so he stared at his ceiling for a while, just thinking to pass the time. Eventually his mind drifted back to the memory of when he found Frank ... and the letter. In all the panic about Frank, Gerard had completely forgotten about the piece of paper he had found that day with his name written upon it. Jumping off his bed and landing his feet on the floor like a cat, Gerard proceeded to look for the note. Finally he found it happily curled up at the bottom of his jacket pocket, the edges of the paper had begun to curl inwards.

"Dear Gerard,

If your reading this, I'm sorry. For everything. But for this especially.

I know you love me, and I love you, but I just can't take it anymore. The thought of having to see Bert everyday horrifys me, but what horrifys me more is the idea of you having to see him. The idea of you two seeing each other everyday is horrifying to me. I love you Gerard but I just can't trust you with him, everything's just so messed up. I'm sorry.

I love you,

Frank xxx"

Gerard fell to the floor, grasping the piece of paper in his hand as he did so. Frank had tried to kill himself because of Gerard? His mind was now filled with guilt, the only person he had ever truly loved had tried to kill themselves because of him ... and Bert. Gerard began to fill with rage. The pain and suffering, all of it was Bert's fault. In a burst of anger, Gerard balled his hands into fists and began to punch the wall closest to him, his knuckles becoming bloody and cut. Underneath his bed he'd kept a bottle of vodka, it was supposed to be for celebrating special occasions on his own but instead, Gerard drank as much as he could - only pausing because of his burning throat. When the glass bottle ran dry, he clumsily stood, throwing the glass against his bedroom door and watching as shards of glass tinkled to the floor, glistening in the light.

"Gerard?" His mother shouted from the other side of the doorway, "What's going on in there?"

"Nuffin'!" Gerard shouted back, picking up one of the glistening shards of glass from the floor and raising it up into the light, grinning psychotically. He pulled his sleeves up and looked his new blade up and down before pressing the cool glass into his arm and dragging it across, moaning lightly as it dug through his skin.

"Gerard?" His mother shouted once again, rattling the door which was locked.

"I told you nothing! Go away!" Gerard shouted, angry his mother was interrupting him. He carried on dragging the blade across his skin, moving it occasionally to already scarred areas of his pale flesh and letting the glass rip through it.

"Gerard honey just open the door please?" His mother pleaded.

"No I'm fine just go away!" Gerard screamed as his mother carried on rattling the locked door. "Dammit." Gerard muttered, opening his first storey bedroom window and climbing out, leaving his mother to talk to herself.

"Yoohoo! Whore!" Gerard shouted, taking a swig from the bottle of whiskey he had found next to a bus stop. "Talk back to me then you little whore!" Gerard shouted at Bert's house.

"What the hell Gerard?" Bert shouted as he stepped through the front doorway and made his way down the path towards Gerard.

"You little whore," Gerard hissed, shoving Bert backwards, "did you know Frank tried to kill himself? Because of you you little slut!" Gerard screeched, shoving Bert so hard he tripped and fell backwards infront of Gerard. "And don't think your talking your way out of this one bitch." Gerard hissed, kneeling down next to Bert and grabbing a handful of his thick, greasy hair. "Because your not." Gerard took his last swig from the whiskey bottle before smashing it against the floor, dropping the shards of glass in his hand and throwing his curled up fist into Bert's face. Gerard repeatedly hit Bert until both his hands and Bert's face were covered in blood, never to mind their clothes. Throughout the beating Gerard had bitten his tongue, the blood from it slowly trickling from his lips down his chin and dripping onto his shirt. "It's all your fault." Gerard hissed, standing up and kicking Bert's crotch. One, twice and again just for good luck.

"Gerard stop! What the hell are you doing!" Ray screamed from across the street. Gerard turned slowly to see Ray running towards him and Bob following closely, dragging a large grey husky behind him with a black leash.

"Jesus Christ Gerard!" Bob exclaimed as he saw Bert's bloodied face. Ray grabbed one of Gerard's arms - the one he had been using to punch Bert - and pulled him away.

"What the hell Gerard? What was that about?" He screeched, worry plastered across his face. Gerard gulped and took in his surroundings, staring at Bert's crumpled body lying unconscious on the floor.

"He," he paused, trying to find the right words, "Frank tried to kill himself because of Bert. Because he was afraid of what might happen between me and Bert." Gerard spoke softly, finally sobering up slightly and realising what he had done.

"Wait," Bob sniffed the air around Gerard, "Christ Gerard! Your pissed!" He exclaimed.

"C'mon Gerard, you can have a coffee at mine and sober up, then we're taking you back home. Don't argue it's happening." Ray spoke calmly before holding onto Gerard's arm and pulling him in the direction of his house.

"But, what about the dog?" Bob shouted after the two of them.

"Take it back to your uncle! Tell him somethin' came up! We can walk it tomorrow!" Ray shouted over his shoulder, still dragging Gerard.

"I'm sorry man." Gerard whispered, taking the cup of coffee Ray had given him and gulping it down.

"S'ok, we can walk his uncles dog another day," Ray smiled kindly at Gerard, "now tell me, what the hell was all that about?" He asked, a note of worry touching his voice.

"Like I said, Frank," Gerard had to take a deep breath before he carried on, "Frank tried to kill himself, because of Bert. Because he was afraid of anything that might happen between us. Which for the record is nothing!" Gerard added on in a hysteric voice. Ray smiled.

"I know that, you know that, I think even Frank knows that, but he's always been a worrier. There's no changing him, that's the way he is. He worries about everything." Ray smiled again.

"I suppose." Gerard mumbled into his coffee.

"Look, don't take this the wrong way Gerard but maybe you should just stay away from Frank for a bit, I mean, don't get me wrong you should talk to him and stuff but just let things settle down, you know what he's like about making rash decisions." Ray smiled kindly before tilting his head slightly towards the doorway as if expecting someone to walk in.

"Hey Mrs Toro." Bob said from the front doorway, his footsteps getting closer to the living room until he was stood in the doorway.

"Hey you two." Bob muttered, walking closer to the two boys and sitting down next to his boyfriend. "Have ya found out what all that was about yet?" Bob asked Ray, acting as if Gerard wasn't in the room.

"Yes, it was about Frank." Ray spoke softly to Bob, moving his hand so it was sat on top of Bob's.

"Even I could've guessed that one." Bob laughed lightly, staring into Ray's eyes.

"I think you've sobered up." Ray looked back at Gerard, taking his cup from him and placing it on the coffee table.

"Thanks Ray, and you Bob I suppose." Gerard laughed and stood up, running his hands through his hair.

"No problem, anything for a friend." Ray smiled, walking Gerard to the front door.

"Bye guys!" Gerard shouted over his back at his two friends stood in Ray's doorway. Gerard's phone beeped just as the two boys were out of vision.

"Hey Gee! How's it going? Frank xxx"

Gerard smiled, shook his head slightly and put his phone back in his pocket. Was there anything he wouldn't do for that kid?


	28. Chapter 28: You Wanted Me To Go

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Twenty Eight: And you wanted me to go.

It had been two months since Frank's incident and Gerard had taken Ray's advice of staying low. He'd spoken to Frank as little as possible throughout school and only replied to a small handful of his text messages. Break and lunch times were awkward, usually consisting of Frank and Gerard sat in silence listening to Bob and Ray prattling on about nonsense. There had been a few times when Frank had asked Gerard over but he made up multiple excuses as to why he wouldn't be able to take the small boy up on his offers.

"Hey you three!" Ray shouted at his three companions who were seated at their usual spot in the canteen, Frank and Gerard sat in their usual silence. Both the silent boys mumbled a quick response whilst Bob wrapped his arms around Ray's neck.

"Oh thank god your here! Their playing their usual game of awkwardness," Bob huffed, "can't they just bloody talk! Their like robots or some shit! Hey! Maybe their droids!" Bob eyes drifted into space for a moment whilst he imagined his two friends as robots from Star Wars.

"Hey I can't talk!" Frank exclaimed, partially angered by what Bob had said.

"Holy shit it spoke!" Bob shouted comically, acting as though he was having some form of cardiac arrest due to shock. Frank simply muttered under his breath, folded his arms and glared at the blonde who began to return the glare after a while.

"Oh Jesus." Ray muttered under his breath. Gerard chuckled lightly as the two boys carried on glaring at one another.

"Maybe we should ask if glaring can be an Olympic sport, I mean jeez! You two would probably tie in first place!" Gerard exclaimed, much to the three boys surprises that he had spoken more then a sentence.

"Welcome back to the real world bud!" Bob exclaimed, laughing as he broke his stare with Frank.

"So I guess Frank won that war then?" Ray asked politely, laughing as the blonde cursed. Suddenly a bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the beginning of afternoon lessons, the four boys walked quickly to their double period of art.

Gerard was sat mindlessly doodling images of The Joker and Batman when he felt someone stood in front of him, when he looked up he realised it was Frank.

"Oh, err hi. How long have you been stood there?" Gerard asked cautiously, embarrassed that he had not noticed the boy earlier.

"Not long, I didn't want to interrupt you." He smiled awkwardly. Gerard sat waiting for Frank to say something but he never did.

"Erm, did you come over here for a reason?" Gerard asked, trying not to sound too rude.

"Oh erm yeah, I was," he paused cautiously, trying to sum up an ounce of courage, "I was wondering if you wanted to go see the new Iron Man film with me this weekend? It's supposed to be really good." He smiled awkwardly, trying not to stare at Gerard's face too much then necessary.

"Err, yeah okay I suppose. What time were you thinking?" He returned Frank's awkward smile.

"Oh erm early afternoon, I mean, we could grab something to eat beforehand if you want? I mean we don't have to," he added on hastily, "but I thought it'd be nice." His soft hand ran through his spiked hair.

"Erm yeah sure, lunch sounds good," Gerard grinned at him, "I'll text you tonight about it?" Frank's face lite up with excitement.

"Yeah! Yeah that'd be great!" He grinned widely before bouncing back off to his seat, allowing Gerard to return to his Joker picture. Throughout the rest of the lesson Gerard kept on looking up every so often and every time noticed Frank smiling at him, not in a creepy way but in a sweet way.

"So much for backing off." Gerard muttered to himself when the final bell rang.


	29. Chapter 29: Just Like Up On The Screen

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Twenty Nine: Just like up on the screen.

"Hi." Gerard smiled as Frank opened his front door to see the tall, dark deathly pale figure of Gerard stood on his porch.

"Hey!" Frank smiled back, stepping out onto the porch next to Gerard and closing his front door behind him. The two had arranged to meet at Frank's before they went to see Iron Man 3 at the cinema. "What do you want for lunch then?" Frank smiled brightly at Gerard as they walked down his street towards a bus stop.

"Not fussed, whatever you fancy." He grinned at the younger boy, noticing that whilst Gerard had grown considerably, Frank had stayed roughly the same small size.

Eventually the two had gotten into town and decided to grab a bag of fries each before the film.

"Harley Quinn or Wonderwoman?" Frank asked Gerard.

"Harley! I'm much more of a Batman man then Superman, hence the bat in my room!" He laughed as he referred to the paper weight his grandfather had given him.

"Hmph I'd have to agree with you on that one, Wonderwoman is just to ... out there? Forward? I dunno!" Frank laughed his usual musical laugh, making Gerard smile more.

"Guess we should get going to the cinema!" Gerard grinned before standing up. Frank grumbled and followed suit, trying to match Gerard's stride as the two walked towards the centre of town to where the cinema was located.

"Dammit!" Frank squealed as a woman screamed on the screen. Gerard giggled, trying not to make too much noise as they were sat at the back of the cinema and all noise was projected forward. As the main character of the film was making his way through a rather creepy part of the film, Gerard noticed Frank had begun to cling onto his arm, curling up towards it.

"Erm Frank," Gerard whispered, "are you okay?" Frank looked up puzzled.

"Yes ... why?" He asked. Gerard simply nodded his head towards Frank's arm and smiled.

"Oh ... sorry." Frank's face fell slightly and he began to move away when Gerard grabbed his hand.

"Did I say you could move?" His lips turned up at one side in a sly smile. Frank giggled lightly, trying not to make too much noise, and resumed his previous place clinging onto Gerard's arm.

"Gerard?" Frank whispered around 20 minutes later, Gerard grunted in response, "why have you been, well, ignoring me pretty much this past 2 months?" Frank asked, sadness in his voice. Gerard turned to look at the smaller boy and felt a pang of guilt as he saw the loneliness in Frank's eyes.

"I-I, I thought it would be best if, if we just, well if I just layed low for a bit." Gerard looked away, not at the screen but downwards as if ashamed.

"Oh," Frank muttered, "I thought I'd done something to upset you actually." He smiled weakly, happy with himself.

"Nah," Gerard ruffled his gelled hair, "I don't think it would be possible for you to upset me kid." He smiled kindly at the smaller boy who proceeded to snuggle up to him.

"Gerard?" Frank whispered again, Gerard grunting again, "I," he paused momentarily, "I love you." He rushed out, turning his face back to the screen as if nothing had even happened. Gerard turned his head and looked at Frank, taking in the delicate contours of his face, his warm chocolate eyes, his small but perfect lips and the silver lip ring that clung to his skin.

"I love you too." Gerard moved his hand so it was sitting above Frank's who turned his head and looked at the taller boy in the gloom of the cinema. He gazed at his perfectly pale skin, his olive coloured eyes that contained flecks of coffee brown colours and his long ebony hair that lapped against his shoulders. Before Gerard even fully understood what he was doing, he leaned slowly towards Frank who leaned in too. Their noses pressed together momentarily before Frank pressed his lips against Gerard's, smiling as he did so.

"I missed you." He whispered into the kiss.

"Me too." Gerard mumbled, giggling slightly as Frank tried to wrap his body around Gerard's but realised the arm of his chair was in the way. To stop him from sulking, Gerard pulled Frank over the arm of the chair onto his lap, tying his hands around his waist and planting kisses across his neck and face until he reached his lips.

"Was this a date?" Gerard asked politely.

"Kind of." Frank smiled before pressing his lips against Gerard's once more and knotting his fingers in Gerard's dark hair.

/So yeah, I'm awfully sorry about not updating for so long but here! I've been writing like mad this last couple of days to make it up to you all! I hope your all still reading :P /


	30. Chapter 30: Are You Thinking I'm The One

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Thirty: Are you thinking I'm the one?

Gerard walked to school in his usual silence, his headphones placed upon his head blasting out music - Lostalone to be precise. As he looked down, Gerard noticed his face being reflected in a long puddle stretching across the pavement... and a few steps behind him was Frank, looking rather out of breath.

"Hey!" Gerard turned, startling Frank.

"Hi Gerard." He huffed, grateful that Gerard had stopped.

"How long have you been behind me?" He laughed as the spiky haired boy buckled over out of breath.

"A while," he panted, "I saw you about three streets back and tried to catch up but I fell over." he chuckled lightly, moving his leg so Gerard could see the long rip in his trousers.

"Jeez ... haven't you ever heard of shouting?" He chuckled to himself.

"I did! But you had your bloody headphones on!" He screeched, his breathing restored to normal.

"So apart from the nice little morning run you just did, oh and the ripped trousers, how's it hanging?" Gerard asked, laughing lightly as Frank scowled.

"Low as usual," he laughed loudly before proceeding with a serious answer, "I'm fine," he smiled brightly at Gerard, "erm, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for something to eat tonight?" He grinned hopefully at Gerard.

"I was actually going to take Mikey into town to get a new string on his bass," he paused taking in Frank's dampened expression, "but I suppose you could come along? And we could go back to mine afterwards if you like?" He grinned as Frank's expression became one of pure excitement.

"Yeah! Yeah that'd be awesome!" Frank practically squealed with glee. The two boys walked the rest of the way to school chatting about Gerard's younger brother Mikey, Frank's walk happened to be more of a skip due to his happiness.

"Mikey! It's me! Are you ready to go get that string for your bass?" Gerard hollered up the stairway of his home.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Mikey screamed down the stairs, bass in one hand, poptart in the other.

"Oh yeah and Frank's coming with us." Gerard added on as Mikey paused at the bottom of the stairs, looking cautiously at Frank.

"Gerard! I left you two some bus money on the side! I've given you enough for his bass string and extra for snacks," Gerard's mother shouted, walking through the living room doorway and into the hallway, "oh, hello Frank." She smiled sweetly at the small boy stood awkwardly next to Gerard in the doorway.

"Hi Mrs Way." Frank smiled awkwardly at Gerard's mother.

"Just call me Donna hun," she smiled, "I take it your going with these two then? Good luck, trust me, you'll need it." She laughed as she walked back through into the living room.

"C'mon then Mike, unless you don't want your new bass string?" Gerard teased the small blonde boy who barged past his brother, slinging his bass onto his back. Frank and Gerard followed the young blonde towards a nearby bus stop, shouting their goodbyes to Gerard's mother as they left the house.

"You still wanna come round to mine?" Gerard smiled at Frank as they walked away from the bus stop.

"Of course!" Frank beamed, laughing as Mikey squealed with excitment about his new string.

"Are you sure? He's gunna be extra hyper now he's got what he wanted Gerard chuckled as Mikey ran ahead of the two of them and burst into his house, screeching about his bass.

"Yeah, it'll be funny to watch you try and cope." Frank giggled as Gerard scowled at him.

"Hey mum we're home!" Gerard shouted into the hallway as they walked through the front doorway.

"She's not in." Mikey mumbled as he walked by with half a poptart in his mouth.

"How the hell do you know?" Gerard asked, confused.

"Note." Mikey mumbled, spraying crumbs across the hallway as he handed a note to Gerard before running up the stairs with his bass. Gerard flicked his eyes across the scribbled handwriting spread across the note by his mother.

"Gone to my grandmas," Gerard muttered, "but she left money for pizza." Gerard turned his head grinning manically.

"Oh dear." Frank whimpered under his breath as Gerard ran to the phone.

"Batman!" Frank squealed.

"No! Thundercats!" Mikey screamed.

"Oh Jesus." Gerard mumbled, switching the tv to Thundercats to shut Mikey up.

"Hey!" Frank whined.

"We can go to my room stupid," Gerard pointed out, "that way we don't have to put up with Cousin It." Gerard pointed at Mikey and laughed.

"Hey! Just go to your stupid room then." Mikey scowled, crossing his arms and glaring at his brother.

"Okay! Okay!" Gerard sighed, holding up his arms as if in defence. He signalled at Frank to follow and skipped off to his bedroom, leaving Mikey to watch his previous Thundercats in peace.

"Still a mess then." Frank laughed, pointing at the scattered papers across the floor.

"What do you take me for? Some kind of clean freak?" Gerard laughed, clearing all the paper from his bed onto the floor.

"Definately a freak," Frank laughed as Gerard scowled, "but your my freak I suppose." He slumped himself down onto the bed next to Gerard and stroked his cheek.

"Hmm that's okay then." Gerard chuckled lightly, smiling at Frank.

"Is that the new Green Day album?" Frank squealed with excitment as his eyes stared past Gerard's head to a rack of CD's handing precariously on one of Gerard's walls.

"Yeah," Gerard chuckled, "want me to put it on?" He winked before sliding off the bed and placing the CD from the album into his CD player and pressing play. Frank squealed with excitement as the first song began to play.

"Are you always this easily excited about songs?" Gerard laughed, sitting down on the bed next to Frank.

"Only when it's songs I really like." He grinned.

The two of them sat in silence for some time listening to the album before it finally ended.

"Want me to put it on again?" Gerard smiled at the spiky haired boy.

"Hmm, maybe after you do me one thing." Frank smiled nervously at Gerard.

"And what's that then?" The black haired boy asked.

"Erm ..." Frank stared into space trying to think of the correct words before he shrugged and crawled the short distance between himself and Gerard.

"I think you know what." Frank smiled awkwardly, leaning slightly in towards Gerard's face.

"Oh right, well just tell me so I can be double sure." Gerard smiled playfully, looking down into Frank's warm eyes.

"Ugh you can be really-" Frank started his sentence but was interrupted as Gerard leaned in close so their lips were almost touching.

"Really what?" Gerard asked playfully.

"Really..." Frank trailed off, staring into Gerard's eyes. Smiling, he placed his lips on Gerard's gently. Wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck, Frank pulled himself back so he was lying on Gerard's bed.

"Oh are we playing this game?" Gerard asked playfully, leaning over Frank, his long dark hair brushing against Frank's neck.

"I don't know what you mean Gerard." Frank giggled as Gerard growled.

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Gerard leaned in, pressing his lips against Frank's who moaned lightly. Frank sat up slowly, running his fingers through Gerard's fine hair.

"I can be really what then Frankie?" Gerard asked, hovering above Frank.

"Really ... amazing." Frank giggled before pulling Gerard back down again and smashing their lips together. Gerard slowly moved his lips across Frank's, downwards then planted kisses across his neck. Frank reached up to unbutton his shirt, almost ripping the material from his back to show his pale bare skin. Slowly, he unbuttoned Gerard's shirt and pulled the material away from his skin. Gerard carried on kissing Frank's neck who moved his hand slowly across Gerard's back and around his waist before stroking his crotch. Gerard sucked in a sharp breath, caught off guard.

"Are you," he paused, breaking away from Frank, "are you sure Frank?" He asked the chocolate eyed boy who simply looked Gerard straight in the eye, nodded and pulled him back down towards his lips. Before Gerard fully knew what was happening, Frank was pulling off all of their clothing, stripping them down to their bare underwear.

"I'm getting a sense of déjà vue." Gerard chuckled as Frank revealed his Joker underwear, the same ones he had been wearing (well at least for a while) the first time the two of them had seen one another naked. Frank chuckled and almost burst out laughing when he saw Gerard's underwear.

"We're made for each other!" He quoted the Joker as he spotted Gerard's Batman underwear. Gerard chuckled before Frank rolled him over, leaning over him.

"How much do you love me?" Frank asked Gerard, a note of seriousness touching his voice. It took every ounce of Gerard's will power not to respond with "why so serious?" like the Joker would have done.

"Are you seriously asking that question? You know how much I love you Frankie." Gerard smiled, stroking Frank's cheek lightly.

"Yeah but..." He drifted off, his mind trapped on something else.

"Yeah but what?" Gerard asked, sitting up and making Frank slide off him.

"Nothin'." Frank muttered, trying to avoid the new conversation he had accidentally started.

"No go on." Gerard sat glaring at Frank impatiently.

"It doesn't matter." Frank whimpered.

"It's about Bert isn't it." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. Frank looked away.

"I knew it," Gerard threw his hands up in the air, "you don't trust me do you?" Gerard began to stand up before Frank grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down onto the bed.

"Of course I trust you, I just. I just worry that's all." Frank muttered.

"Well don't." Gerard hissed.

"I can't help it!" Frank exclaimed, letting go of Gerard's wrist.

"I-I'm sorry Frankie," Gerard paused to grab hold of Frank's hand, "I just, I hate myself for what I did to you because of him. I hate what it's done to us." Gerard mumbled, still holding onto Frank's hand.

"Please don't hate yourself Gerard." Frank whispered softly.

"How can I not? You don't know what it gets like when your not here Frank. I mean, just look at me!" Gerard pointed to the relatively fresh scars just months old on his arms. Frank gasped in horror.

"Oh god Gerard not again! Please for Gods sake don't do that stuff to yourself!" Frank whimpered, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Hey I'm sorry Frankie." Gerard whispered, grabbing hold of Frank and holding him tightly against his chest.

"Promise me Gerard, promise me that no matter how bad you feel you won't cut yourself?" Frank begged.

"I, I promise Frank." Gerard spoke softly, still holding Frank against his chest. "I promise." Gerard whispered softly into Frank's hair.


	31. Chapter 31: And Hiding With You

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Thirty One: Running away and hiding with you.

"Hey, wondered if you want to sleep over at mine tomorrow since its the weekend? Text me back, Frank xxx"

Gerard smiled at the text message he had just received.

"That your boyfriend?" Mikey asked, staring at Gerard's blissfully happy face.

"Shut up Mikey." Gerard glared at him. Since Frank's visit to the hospital, the two of them had literally kissed and made up but hadn't actually spoken about a relationship. They made out, held hands, went on dates and did other stuff like couples did but they hadn't actually discussed a relationship.

"Hey mum can I sleep over at Frank's tomorrow?" Gerard shouted into the kitchen to where his mother was located.

"Yeah sure honey!" His mum shouted back, "watch Mikey for a bit for me hun? I've got to go check on your grandma, I shouldn't be too long." Gerard's mother walked from the kitchen, through into the living room, kissed each of her sons goodbye and walked out of the house.

"Gerard! Make me something to eat please?" Mikey whined.

"What the hell did your last slave die of? Do it yourself you lazy pig!" Gerard shouted. Mikey stood up and shuffled off to the kitchen mumbling. "Useless git." He muttered under his breath glaring at his brother.

"Hey Gerard!" Frank squealed, opening his front door and allowing Gerard to stride in with his mini suitcase.

"Hey Frank." Gerard grinned, removing his thin jacket and hanging it up on a coat rail. Frank jumped up the stairs and Gerard followed, weighed down slightly by his suitcase.

"You reminded me a of a cat the way you jumped up those stairs!" Gerard exclaimed as he strolled into Frank's room, dumping his suitcase in a corner and helping Frank set up a temporary blow up mattress even though the pair of them knew he probably wouldn't end up using it.

"Wanna go downstairs and watch TV? Or we could stay up here?" Frank grinned at the latter option.

"Erm, stay up here I suppose?" Gerard chuckled as Frank's face lit up. The two moved over to Frank's bed and sat on it, Gerard crossing his legs and Frank curling his up next to his chest.

"How's it going then? Mikey still hyper as ever?" Frank chuckled at the memory of Gerard's hyper little brother.

"What do you think?" Gerard chuckled, "I'm fine, what about you?".

"I'm okay," he smiled then his brow furrowed, "can I ask you something?" Gerard nodded slowly, "have you stuck to your promise?" Frank asked cautiously. Gerard sighed.

"Yes Frank, I haven't cut myself since we last spoke." He spoke calmly, closing his eyes, "can we talk about something else please?"

"Erm, yeah sure," Frank spoke awkwardly, slightly embarrassed, "what do you want to talk about then?".

"Well," Gerard paused, "Mikey said something yesterday and it got me thinking. He asked if I was texting my boyfriend when I was texting you and I genuinely didn't know what to say." Gerard's brow furrowed and he looked up into Frank's chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you asking if we're a couple?" Frank spoke softly.

"Well... yes." Gerard laughed awkwardly.

"Well, to make it official, Gerard, will you go out with me?" He laughed awkwardly, smiling at Gerard.

"Hmm, give me a day or two to think about it," he laughed awkwardly, "just to make it official, yes Frank I will." The two laughed awkwardly.

"I brought that CD you liked. Ya'know, the Green Day one." Gerard smiled, breaking the awkward silence that had begun to fall.

"Yey!" Frank squealed with excitement as Gerard handed him the CD and he placed it in his CD player, music beginning to flow from the speakers.

"Like I said before Gee, your awesome." Frank giggled, kissing Gerard's cheek. Gerard grinned at the smaller boy who laughed lightly. "I swear to god there's something wrong with your hormones! One minute your staying as far away as possible from me the next your as close as possible!" Frank laughed as Gerard grabbed his waist and pulled him onto his lap.

"Ya'know I think your right!" Gerard laughed, holding out Frank's arm and planting kisses up it reaching his neck and pausing momentarily.

"I love you Frankie." Gerard whispered into his neck.

"I know you do, and I love you too Gee." Frank giggled hysterically as Gerard kissed different parts of his face then fell backwards, making Frank lay on him. Frank turned and began to kiss Gerard's soft, pale lips.

"Wait!" Gerard exclaimed, suddenly sitting up, "won't your mum hear us?" Gerard asked suddenly worried about Frank's mother.

"That's unlikely, she's at work, then she's got to go to a bussiness meeting which means she'll only be here for part of the afternoon. Basically we've got the house to ourselves all night and most of today and tomorrow. And the time she'll be at home she'll be mostly asleep." Frank grinned, excited.

"Oh right." Gerard grinned, laying back down as Frank turned to lean over him.

"Anything else or can we carry on?" Frank asked chuckling lightly as Gerard jokingly pulled a thoughtful face.

"Nope nothin'." He grinned before pulling Frank's face towards his and pressing their lips together, allowing their tongues to explore one another's mouths. Slowly, Gerard unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his cold scarred flesh. Frank stroked a long scar running from Gerard's left hand side shoulder down to his right hand side waist, marvelling at its size.

"That must've hurt." Frank whispered, still stroking the scar.

"That was the idea I was going for." Gerard muttered, stroking Frank's slightly dishevelled hair. Frank whimpered lightly.

"Hey but I've got you now! Your here to keep me sane." Gerard chuckled and kissed Frank's forehead, watching as he lifted himself up so he was sat upright onto of Gerard.

"I'm not the only one with hormone problems it would seem." Gerard laughed as Frank pulled off his misfits shirt.

"Kiss me you animal." Frank whispered playfully, giggling as Gerard followed his orders and pressed their lips together.

"Hmm too much clothing." Frank muttered, unzipping Gerard's jeans and tugging at them to reveal his Green Lantern underpants.

"And you said I was the one with hormone problems?" Gerard laughed as Frank pulled his own jeans down to reveal his Superman boxers.

"Just shut up Gerard." Frank smiled before growling playfully and dragging Gerard beneath his duvet.


	32. Chapter 32: But You're Beautiful To Me

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Thirty Two: But you're beautiful to me.

"Man, did you have to make me do that much before lunch? I just want to lie here and sleep." Gerard chuckled sleepily, turning his head on a pillow to face Frank.

"Hey I could've kept going." Frank muttered laughing quietly.

"When does your mum get back?" Gerard muttered.

"In about an hour." Frank replied, moving his hand to stroke Gerard's slightly damp face.

"Oh so that means either another hour of sex - on and off of course jeez I couldn't go for an hour straight!" He chuckled softly, "an hour of sleep or an hour of random bollocks?" Gerard asked, laughing lightly.

"Basically yeah, or we can go eat. Then play video games and when my mum comes in she'll suspect absolutely nothing." Frank grinned, chuckling as Gerard tried to make a decision.

"Hmm, food and video games I guess." He laughed before lazily rolling out of Frank's bed, grabbing his underwear and putting them on as he stood up to find his jeans and shirt that Frank had thrown off the bed.

The two boys wandered down the stairs, now fully dressed and spent a short while filling their faces before they jumped onto the sofa and began playing on Frank's PS3. Shortly after they had begun playing on the PS3, Frank's mother wandered through the door shouting, "Hi you two, I'm off to get some sleep for a bit so keep it down please?" and carried on wandering her way up the stairs too her room.

"Told you." Frank muttered, concentrating on the game they were playing.

"I can't believe we just completed that." Gerard laughed as Frank turned off the PS3.

"I know, I didn't even hear my mum leave." Frank laughed, sitting back down next to Gerard. "You know, now she's gone, we can pick up where we left off." Frank growled quietly, crawling the short distance between himself and Gerard and climbing up to sit upon Gerard's lap. The grin on his face made it seem as though he was a small child sat upon Father Christmas's knee rather then a hormonal teenager sat on his boyfriends lap.

"Your cute when you want sex you know." Gerard chuckled at Frank's puppy dog eyes.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Frank giggled before snuggling up to Gerard's chest, placing his head in the crevice of his neck and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

"I wonder if this'll work." Gerard muttered before standing up, sliding both his arms beneath Frank to support his weight. Frank squealed in horror for a split second before wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck tightly.

"Please don't drop me Gee." Frank stuttered, clinging to Gerard's body.

"I won't!" Gerard chuckled, walking from the sofa up the stairs and into Frank's room whilst cradling him against his chest.

"You okay?" Gerard asked, placing Frank down gently on his bed.

"Yeah," Frank looked up, "just tell me the next time your going to do that." Gerard laughed and sat down next to him, pulling him close against his chest.

"I missed you before Gee." Frank mumbled into Gerard's chest.

"I'm sorry Frankie, I just thought it was for the best. I mean, well," Gerard paused, "Ray gave me the idea, but he was right." Gerard looked down, avoiding Frank's gaze.

"Ray told you to stay away from me?" Frank asked.

"Well, not like that, he just thought it would be for the best to lay low for a while, you know, till things settled down." Gerard looked at Frank and smiled kindly.

"Oh right." Frank muttered.

"Don't you be getting any bad ideas about Ray," Gerard spoke softly, "he's been a really good friend for me, before. Did he tell you about-" Gerard paused, "no he probably didn't."

"Didn't tell me what?" Frank sat up, curious.

"Erm, well, promise you won't get mad?" Gerard looked down momentarily. "I got really drunk, and well, I went round to Bert's house and I, I kinda beat the crap out of him." Gerard chuckled lightly, reminiscing about the day his fist had greeted Bert's face.

"When?" Frank exclaimed.

"Just before I started to keep my distance," Gerard mumbled, "Ray sobered me up and made me see sense."

"Oh." Frank mumbled, curling back up to Gerard's chest. "Is that why he wasn't at school for those two weeks?" He asked quizically.

"Yeah, that was my fault." Gerard laughed and kissed Frank's forehead.

"Good." Frank muttered, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck.

"Haha look at you going into bitch mode!" Gerard chuckled as Frank bottom lip began to stick out. "Aww c'mon kid you know I didn't mean it like that." Gerard smiled sweetly before kissing Frank's lips to stop him pouting.

"I know you didn't, but I knew you'd kiss me if I stuck my lip out." Frank whispered, pushing Gerard onto his back and biting his bottom lip. Slowly, Frank moved his hand down Gerard's chest until he reached the top of his jeans of which is when he slipped his hand beneath, gliding it across Gerard's crotch. Gerard moaned softly into their kiss and grabbed Frank's hand before he could remove it from his jeans, thrusting it back so his hand was clamped firmly on Gerard's crotch. Smiling Frank slowly squeazed his hand, laughing softly as Gerard groaned into his mouth.

"Well my gun fires

seven different shades of shit,

So what's your favorite color, punk?" Frank whispered into Gerard's ear softly. Gerard smiled back at the smaller boy before throwing him over onto his back, making it so that Gerard was now leaning over Frank.

"Can I tell you something Frank?" Gerard's lips curled upwards into a sweet smile as he asked his question.

"Go ahead." Frank grinned, his silver lip ring shining brightly in the light.

"I wrote you a song." Gerard laughed lightly at his words.

"What? For me?" Frank asked, taken aback.

"Yeah, for you," Gerard smiled sweetly, "I made a piano part for it and everything." He laughed at the spiky haired boys surprise.

"Really? Can you play it for me?" Frank asked, suddenly excited as he sat upright.

"Erm, yeah I suppose ... if you promise not to laugh though." Gerard blushed slightly embarrassed.

"Of course I won't laugh!" Frank exclaimed, sliding away from beneath Gerard to pull his electric keyboard out from underneath his bed. He set up the device on its stand and moved it so it was placed in front of Gerard who was sat patiently on the bed.

"Play away Beethoven." Frank giggled before sinking back down onto his bed, sitting far enough away from the other boy to give him some space but close enough so he could see Gerard's face. Slowly Gerard began to ease into the piece he had written, softly singing the words to Frank's song - The World Is Ugly. After a few minutes Gerard ended the piece and took a deep breath, turning slowly to see a tear trickling down Frank's pale face.

"That was ..." Frank trailed off, lost for words at the beauty of the song and piece Gerard had written.

"Awesome?" Gerard laughed at the spiky haired boys usual sentence.

"Better then awesome," Frank looked deep into Gerard's eyes smiling, "that was ... that's the sweetest thing anybody's ever done for me Gerard." A fresh tear rolled down Frank's cheek.

"Hey, it wasn't that good." Gerard chuckled, moving so he was sat directly opposite Frank and wiped the tear away using his sleeve.

"It really was Gerard." Frank smiled before wrapping both his arms around Gerard and squeezing them tightly.

"Thank you Gerard," he whispered, "I love you."

"Haha it's okay, and I love you too." Gerard whispered back, wrapping one arm around Frank and using the other to softly stroke his hair. The two sat in silence for awhile, their arms wrapped around one another calmly.

"Don't leave me Gerard." Frank whispered, squeezing Gerard tighter.

"What the...? Why would I leave you Frank? I wouldn't even if I had a choice! Somehow I think you'd put up a fight if I was hypnotised into leaving you aswell." Gerard laughed, pulling his head back to look at Frank. "Hey don't fret baby," Gerard whispered as Frank began to look worried, "I'm not leaving you, ever!" Gerard spoke softly, taking hold of Frank's face in both his hands.

"I-I know but ... I can't help but get worried about you," Frank sighed, snuggling his cheek into Gerard's open palm, "not after him." Gerard froze.

"You mean you don't trust me?" Gerard whispered, waiting for Frank to look up into his eyes.

"Of course I trust you Gee ... but there's just a little bit of me that worries about what you might be doing with someone else." Frank sighed, looking up into Gerard's saddened eyes.

"There will never be someone else Frank. Ever." Gerard spoke calmly, staring into Frank's soft brown eyes. Frank smiled weakly at him before returning the two boys back to their previous state - arms wrapped around one another.

"I know Gerard." He whispered softly into the tall boys long, dark locks of hair.


	33. Chapter 33: Gonna Take Off All My Skin

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Thirty Three: Gonna take off all my skin

"Apple." Frank muttered.

"Juice." Gerard replied.

"Box."

"Tramp."

"Dirty."

"Boy."

"Gerard!" Frank exclaimed, "I thought we were keeping our minds off sex for at least a couple of hours!" Frank laughed as Gerard stuck his tongue out.

"Hey I thought I was the one with the hormone problems?" Gerard laughed loudly as he rolled over on the bed to face Frank.

"You are." Frank giggled lightly before sticking his own tongue out at Gerard. Gerard moved quickly towards Frank and bit the spiky haired boys bottom lip, slipping his hand underneath his body to sit on the smaller boys back. Frank joined in with the kiss but suddenly broke away smirking.

"Ah ah ah! What did I say?"Frank grinned as Gerard scowled at him.

"You said no sex for 2 hours." Gerard muttered, rolling over to stare at the ceiling.

"Actually I said no sexual contact for two hours at least." Frank giggled as Gerard huffed.

"Well what are we going to do for two hours?" Gerard asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Video games!" Frank squealed, jumping up from the bed and bouncing out of his room and down the stairs to the living room. Slowly Gerard rolled off the bed and followed the impish boy the living room to amuse himself for a couple of hours.

After four hours of playing video games, both Frank and Gerard's stomachs began to growl.

"Pizza?" Frank asked as the two boys turned to look at one another.

"Don't mind if I do." Gerard laughed weakly as he winked. Frank skipped to the phone in the kitchen and ordered two pizzas, one for himself the other for Gerard.

"TV?" Frank asked, grabbing the TV remote before Gerard could answer him and flicking to an episode of Modern Family that the two of them would enjoy watching. About 40 minutes after Frank had put the phone down, there was a knock at the door signalling the arrival of their evening meal.

"About time! I'm wasting away here!" Gerard laughed as Frank walked back from the front door with two pizzas held to his chest. Frank laughed and opened the two boxes, passing Gerard his before tucking into his own. Eventually the two boys finished their pizzas and snuggled up, flicking the channels till they found an old re-run of The Simpsons.

"Thank god this programme evolved." Gerard chuckled, mocking the old TV cartoon.

"Yeah!" Frank smiled, snuggling his head into the crevice of Gerard neck and sighing.

"Has it been two hours yet?" Gerard asked impatiently.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Frank giggled.

"Basically yes, but I also think about you. Although I'm usually thinking about having sex with you so it's like a mix of the two..." Gerard began to mutter and Frank sighed.

"I suppose it's late enough to go to bed." He winked and began to giggle hysterically as Gerard threw Frank over his shoulder and jumped onto the bed. "Aww my poor ickle sex deprived Gee." Frank giggled whilst Gerard pulled his shirt off, still planting hungry kisses on Frank's neck.

"Indeed." Gerard muttered before pulling Frank's shirt away and almost ripping off both their jeans. Frank slowly sunk down and pulled Gerard's Spider-Man underwear away from his waist with his teeth.

"Haha your hardly the Hulk Frankie." Gerard pointed out, laughing at his boyfriends Hulk underwear.

"Oh really?" Frank mused before pouncing onto Gerard and growling loudly.

"Yeah, more like Catwoman." Gerard chuckled before Frank pulled his nails slowly across Gerard's pale back. Gerard moaned softy as a slight trickle of blood oozed from the small cuts Frank's nails had left in the pale skin of his back.

"Definately Catwoman." Gerard sighed, leaning his head down to Frank's and pressing their lips together softly. "Definately." He muttered as Frank dragged his tongue across Gerard's chest, following the line of his deepest and longest scar.


	34. Chapter 34: Young And Loaded

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Thirty Four: Crash and burn, young and loaded.

"Morning beautiful." Gerard rolled himself around in the bed to face Frank's sleepy face.

"Mmm ... morning." Frank mumbled, still half asleep.

"Sleep well? I know I did." Gerard whispered, moving his hand to stoke Frank's warm cheek.

"Mmm." Frank mumbled, snuggling up towards Gerard's chest, his breath hot against Gerard's cool skin.

"Haha, I take it somebody doesn't want to get up then?" Gerard chuckled lightly as Frank stuck his tongue out.

"What time is it?" He mumbled.

"Just gone eight." Gerard whispered softly into Frank's flattened hair.

"Eight?" Frank exclaimed, looking up at Gerard, "eight in the morning?"

"Yes stupid." Gerard laughed at Frank's shocked expression.

"No wonder I'm falling asleep, it's too bloody early." He muttered before snuggling back up to Gerard, placing his head underneath Gerard's chin.

"Well it's not that early," Gerard pointed out, "and I mean I'm wide awake so you shouldn't have any problems." He chuckled as Frank groaned.

"It's Sunday morning and you expect me to be awkake at eight in the morning?" Frank moaned.

"Well technically it's now five minutes past eight but yeah." Gerard grinned as Frank scowled at him.

"Just be quiet Gerard and let me sleep a little bit longer?" Frank pleaded.

"Hmm let me think about it," Gerard comically looked up, stroking his chin as if contemplating the idea, "nope!" He laughed.

"Please!" Frank begged.

"I've got a better idea." Gerard whispered, moving one of his legs so it was wrapped around Frank's.

"Oh really?" Frank whispered back, wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck and looking up into the pale boys eyes.

"Mhmm." Gerard laughed, nodding his head slowly. Frank giggled lightly before pressing his soft lips against Gerard's.

"Frank honey? Are you two awake? I'm going to work but Ray just knocked on the door, he's in the living room so get up and go see him!" Frank's mother shouted through Frank's bedroom door. The two boys looked at one another in horror expecting Frank's mother to walk in, thankfully she didn't. The two listened in silence as they heard her footsteps echo down the stairs and walk out the house, listening as she shut the front door with a forceful slam.

"That was close." Gerard whispered, rolling away from Frank and grabbing his underwear. Frank nodded grinning with excitement.

"Yeah." He laughed before grabbing his own underwear and throwing his dark green dressing gown on. "Your not going down there just wearing that are you?" Frank chuckled as Gerard stood up wearing only his underwear.

"Don't be ridiculous," Gerard laughed, grabbing his jeans and t-shirt and throwing them on, "I'm not that much of an idiot." He chuckled, following Frank out of his bedroom and down the stairs to the living room.

"Hey Ray!" Frank grinned at his curly haired friend sat on his sofa.

"Hey you two!" Ray grinned back as his two friends walked into the living room and sat down - Frank on an armchair and Gerard perched on one of the arms of the chair.

"Oh ..." Ray looked at Gerard and began to chuckle.

"What?" Gerard asked, looking at Frank then back at Ray confused.

"Erm, I'm guessing you two were in the middle of something when I came round?" Ray carried on chuckling and Frank joined in. Gerard now looked even more confused.

"What? How did you ...? Why are you laughing?" Gerard quizzed Ray.

"We'll, your shirts kind of on backwards and your zippers undone so I can see your underwear, and Frank's wearing a dressing gown ... he never wears his dressing gown." Ray laughed at Gerard's horrified face as he zipped up his jeans and turned his t-shirt round.

"So you weren't actually awake then were you?" Frank asked Gerard still laughing. Gerard simply crossed his arms and scowled at Frank's grinning expression.

"Anyway, I came round to ask you two if you wanted to come round to mine after school tomorrow with Bob and have a Batman game marathon? I've got the Catwoman extras and everything!" Ray exclaimed, proud of his Catwoman extras. Both Frank and Gerard looked at one another before bursting out laughing, Gerard almost falling on the floor and Frank struggling for breath as the two howled with laughter.

"What?" Ray asked, suddenly confused.

"Oh nothing Ray, inside joke," Gerard giggled, "erm yeah I'm up for it! How about you Frank?"

"All night baby," He winked and began to laugh, "yeah I'm game." He smiled at Ray.

"Good! Get to mine straight after school kay? Erm, I'll leave you two to your ... err, you know." Ray laughed awkwardly before standing up to leave. Frank and Gerard walked him to the front door and said their goodbyes before closing the door behind him.

"Oh dear lord that was awkward." Gerard sighed, laughing as he slumped against the wall.

"Don't I know it." Frank giggled before shuffling through into the kitchen. "Breakfast?" He asked Gerard.

"Yeah sure, what ya got?" He smiled, jumping onto a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Cereal ... cereal, oh and look! Some more cereal!" Frank giggled, picking up a random box and pouring himself a bowl.

"Well I'll have some cereal then please!" Gerard chuckled as Frank poured him a bowl and passed it to him.

"Thanks." He muttered, munching into his breakfast as Frank took a seat next to him. The two boys ate their cereal relatively quickly, leaving their bowls next to the dishwasher and walking through into the living room. Slumping down onto the sofa, Frank slowly snuggled upto his beloved.

"Frank?" Gerard asked slowly.

"Yeah?" Frank looked up into Gerard's eyes.

"Does your mum know about us?" He asked carefully. Frank slowly looked away.

"Not as such no ... she just thinks we're best friends," He chuckled softly, "somehow I think we're a bit more then that." He winked before carefully placing a kiss on Gerard's lips.

"Just a bit." Gerard winked back at the smaller boy and proceeded to pull him onto his lap.

"Does your mum know about us?" Frank asked the black haired boy.

"Well, yes. I had to explain it all to her when you were put in hospital, that's why she let me stay with you." Gerard mumbled, looking down slightly and fidgeting with his belt buckle.

"Oh ..." Frank smiled softly, snuggling upto Gerard and holding his hand. The two boys sat in silence for a short while before Frank sighed.

"What's up?" Gerard asked cautiously.

"Your going to have to go home later that's what," Frank mumbled, "and then I'm gunna miss you."

"If it's any consolation, I'm gunna miss you too." Gerard smiled, planting a kiss on the top of Frank's head.

"Well, I want to enjoy the little time I've got left with you then." Frank giggled, turning to wrap his legs around Gerard's waist.

"Somebody's a little bit over active aren't they?" Gerard chuckled as Frank pulled Gerard's shirt off and pushed their lips together.

"Mhmm." Frank mumbled as he removed his dressing gown, pressing the warm skin of their chests together. "Somehow I don't think you particurlarly mind though." He whispered softly into Gerard's ear.

"Your right actually I really don't mind, in fact I kinda like it." He laughed before sliding his hands underneath Frank to support his weight. "You might wanna hold on." He winked and stood up, carrying Frank back to his bedroom and throwing him on the bed. "Show me what you got then Catwoman." He chuckled, sliding onto the bed next to Frank and rolling over to lean above him, kissing his pale, warm lips and running his hands along Frank's legs.


	35. Chapter 35: Would You Leave Me Lying

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Thirty Five: Would you leave me lying here?

"I'm sorry Frankie but I've gotta go!" Gerard explained as Frank grabbed onto his wrist.

"Just stay a little longer? Please? For me Gee?" Frank begged his boyfriend.

"I've already told you Frank I'm late home as it is!" Gerard tried to wriggle his hand out of Frank's iron grip but it didn't work.

"Just one last kiss then? Please?" Frank carried on begging.

"Fine, one more." Gerard sighed, sitting back down onto the bed next to Frank and pulling him close, pressing their lips firmly together. Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck and tried pulling him back.

"Frankie I've gotta go." Gerard explained. Frank let go and looked down with a saddened expression on his face.

"Hey you'll see me tomorrow baby!" Gerard smiled, planting a kiss on Frank's forehead before leaving his bedroom and exiting the house. "He's worse then my mum." Gerard muttered under his breath, looking back and blowing a kiss at the window Frank's face was peering out of.

Quickly Gerard walked down the street towards his own but as he turned the corner he bumped into a tall dark figure.

"Oh sorry." Gerard muttered, moving to walk around the figure and carry on. Suddenly it grabbed his wrist.

"Not so fast there babes." A familiar voice hissed at him.

"What the...? Bert?" Gerard asked horrified, trying to look at the figures face but failing due to the hood shielding it.

"Did you really think I was going to let you just leave like that? And let you get away with what you did to me before? I think you were drunk, or you'd lost it. Hell you must have lost it since you went back to that little twerp asking for a second chance." Bert hissed.

"Get the hell off me Bert." Gerard hissed back, trying to free his wrist from Bert's grip but failing.

"Sure." Bert smirked, letting go of Gerard's wrist but using that hand to smash Gerard's face against a nearby wall.

"For fucks sake Bert!" Gerard exclaimed, cradling his face as a trickle of blood escaped his nose.

"Aww did I hurt your little face babe?" Bert mocked, hurling his fist into Gerard's stomach and grabbing a handful of his shirt, slamming him against the wall.

"What do you want Bert?" Gerard spoke calmly, blood still trickling from his nose.

"Revenge you little freak." Bert hissed, hurling his curled up fist into Gerard's face, once, twice and again. He dropped Gerard to the floor and kicked his stomach.

"That's for leaving me." Bert hissed, kicking Gerard's crotch and laughing as he screamed and grabbed himself.

"And that's for getting back with that little bitch." He hissed as he kicked Gerard's head, rendering him unconscious.

"Gerard? Gerard! Oh my god Gerard get up!" Frank screamed as he found Gerard's curled up body next to an overflowing bin. "Gerard please for gods sake get up!" He begged, grabbing Gerard's shoulder and shaking it vigorously. Gerard slowly looked up, a tear rolling down his cheek as he saw Frank's worried expression.

"Hi." He sighed, slowly sitting up and leaning against a wall holding his head in his hands.

"What happened Gerard?" Frank asked worried. Gerard winced as he tried to stand up, giving up and remaining sat on the pavement.

"Bert." He hissed, rubbing his aching stomach.

"Oh my god Gerard, are you alright? Please just go to a hospital or something you look terrible." He begged.

"I would if I could get up." Gerard winced again as he tried to stand up and failed.

"Let me help." Frank spoke softly, sliding his hands around Gerard and helping him to stand.

"Thanks." Gerard muttered, leaning on Frank's shoulder.

"Are you okay to walk? I can call your mum to pick us up? She's worried sick! Your an hour late! She called me asking if you were still at mine so I decided to go out and look for you." He sighed and Gerard slowly nodded. Gerard watched as Frank dug his phone out of his pocket and rang his mother, updating her on what had happened and asking for her to pick them up in her car. About five minutes after Frank had put the phone down Gerard's mother pulled up in her car.

"Gerard!" She exclaimed as she saw Gerard's bloodied face. "What the hell happened?" She asked worried, taking hold of her sons hand.

"Someone beat me up, they threw me against the wall and kicked my head, that's all I really rememeber." Gerard muttered, grabbing onto both Frank and his mother as he lost his balance. The two helped Gerard slowly get into the car and got in after him.

"I'm taking you to the hospital. Now. You look awful Gerard." His mother spoke quickly before zooming down the road towards the nearest hospital.

"Simple concussion and a broken wrist, some bruising to the stomach and it looks like your going to have a nasty bump on your head for a short while but apart from that you'll be okay. I'll prescribe some painkillers but your okay to go home." The doctor spoke quickly, speaking more to Gerard's mother then to Gerard himself.

"Oh thank you doctor." Gerard's mother smiled, stroking her sons long hair. Gerard mumbled a thank you before sliding off the seat he had been placed on and stood up, slowly walking towards the door. Gerard's mother took a prescription note from the doctor and watched as Frank opened the door for Gerard and helped him out, smiling.

"Do you want to come back to ours for a bit Frank? If your mums okay with it of course." Gerard's mother looked into her front mirror to see Frank's pale face in the reflection.

"Yeah sure!" He grinned at her, eager to visit the Way household once again.

"Holy smokes Gerard what the hell happened?" Gerard's father rushed through into the hallway from the living room to see Frank slowly helping Gerard trough the front door.

"Some kid kicked my head ... and broke my wrist." Gerard muttered as he slowly walked into the living room, Frank following closely behind watching his every move with a worried expression on his face. Gerards father followed them through and stood between the two boys as Gerard eased himself onto the sofa. It was the first time Frank had ever seen Gerard's dad, he was always at work when Frank came around though, trying to earn enough money to get the Way's a nicer house.

"So your Frank? My sons ..." Gerard's father had to pause before he carried on, "my sons boyfriend?" He spoke calmly.

"Erm yes sir." Frank held out his hand awkwardly, he'd never been in a relationship let alone met his boyfriends father before and had no idea what to do except follow what his TV had taught him.

"Oh erm right, well you can call me Donald." He took Frank's petite hand in his own rough one and shook it firmly, chuckling slightly as Frank's whole arm moved up and down vigorously. Gerard's father - Donald - moved out of Frank's way so he could sit down next to Gerard. Slowly both Gerard's mother and father walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, staring at their son for a short while before leaving him in peace.

"You scared me back there ya'know." Frank whispered, snuggling upto Gerard.

"Sorry." Gerard muttered, moving his okay hand to sit above Frank's.

"Why did Bert hurt you? In fact why was he even there? Did he say anything to you?" Frank quizzed Gerard, getting slightly hysterical.

"I don't know why he was there," spoke calmly, starting with the easiest question to answer, "and well, he beat me up ... because of you. Because I love you and not him. He told me exactly why he beat me up ... because I'm with you." Gerard moved his hand from above Frank's to stroke his cheek.

"He beat you up ... because of me? Because of us?" Frank asked confused. Gerard sighed, "yes basically." Frank whimpered softly.

"I'm so sorry Gerard." He mumbled, a tear slowly falling down his cheek. Gerard wiped it away softly.

"Don't you be sorry baby, it's not your fault. It's not your fault at all." Gerard moved slowly, trying not to hurt himself and wrapped his arms around Frank's neck. Frank gingerly wrapped his own around Gerard, careful not to hurt him. Gerard turned his head and kissed Frank's cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered into Frank's ear, watching as the spiky haired boy turned his head to look into Gerard's glistening eyes.

"No problem." He grinned back before slowly pressing his lips against Gerard's.

"Oh my god I came down a glass of milk and find you two sat on the sofa making babies." Mikey yelled, running through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Oh dear." Gerard laughed at his younger brother and began to laugh even harder as Frank's cheeks turned a pale shade of red.

"What are you two doing in there?" Donald's voice flowed from the kitchen doorway into the living room.

"Nuffin'. Mikey's just easily freaked out." Gerard chuckled as his father shook his head and walked back into the kitchen.

"I suppose I better go home now." Frank spoke softly as he stood up.

"Wait!" Gerard exclaimed, "let me and my mum give you a lift? Please? I don't want you walking around while there's a chance Bert'll still be on loose." Gerard grabbed Frank's hand as he begged him.

"Erm ... are you sure?" Frank asked cautiously, "your hardly in the state for walking around at the moment Gerard, you need to rest." Frank pointed out.

Gerard shouted of his mother and explained to her that he didn't want Frank walking around whilst Bert was out there. Thankfully she said it was okay aslong as Gerard stayed at home to rest.

"Frank's right hun, you need to take it easy for a while." She kissed his forehead before leaving to start up the car.

"I'll come by tomorrow if your not at school." Frank whispered as he kissed Gerard goodbye.

The drive back to his house with Gerard's mum was slightly awkward due to the lack of conversation.

"Night Frank, and thank you for today, if it weren't for you I might still be looking for him." Gerard's mother wound her car window down to talk to Frank as he got out.

"It's okay Mrs W- I mean Donna," he smiled softly, "Gerard's my everything, I had to go look for him. Oh and thanks for the lift." He grinned before walking up his front path and into his home.

"That Frank seems a nice kid." Gerard's dad mumbled into his beer whilst watching TV.

"He is." Gerard mumbled back.

"Are you two... y'know... erm, I don't know how to phrase it with you kids now'a'days," his father placed his beer on the coffee table and turned to face his son, "are you two taking precautions? I mean I know your not going to be getting each other pregnant ... or at least I hope not ... but I just want to know anyway. Just so I can put my mind at rest." Gerard's father spoke quickly, trying to make as little eye contact as possible with his son.

"Dad!" Gerard exclaimed, horrified, "why would you ask that?" Gerard pulled a horrified expression at his father.

"Well because of all these 'sexually transmitted diseases'," Gerard's father waved his hands in the air when he named his problem, "I don't want you catching anythin'." Gerard's dad blushed slightly, still looking away from his sons face.

"No dad, we're not using protection because we don't have freakin' STD's!" Gerard exclaimed, wincing as he stood up to storm off.

"Wait ... you two have actually done it? Oh good lord it just gets worse." His father held his face in his hands as Gerard looked at him in horror before walking quickly to his room, slamming the door with as much force as he could muster with a broken wrist.

"What the hell?" Gerard's mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Our sons been," his father shook his head, "our sons only been fucking that Frank kid!" Gerard's father shouted back at her. Gerard chuckled to himself as he heard his mother drop a plate on the kitchen floor. Slowly, Gerard changed into his pyjamas before sliding under his duvet and slipping into a deep sleep.


	36. Chapter 36: Then Holding Hands

Do You Wanna Hold My Hand?

Chapter Thirty Six: Then holding hands and life was perfect.

"Mornin'." Gerard whispered into Frank's ear as he walked up to and alongside the small spiky haired boy.

"Oh hey Gee!" Frank smiled as he saw the tall, slim dark haired boy next to him. "I didn't see you whilst I was walking." He spoke softly.

"That's because my mum insisted on giving me a lift in the car." Gerard chuckled as Frank's mouth formed a small "o" shape.

"How's yours wrist?" Frank asked politely, linking his arm through Gerard's as they walked through the main entrance.

"Okay I suppose, my mum made sure I was doped up so I can't really feel it." Gerard chuckled, walking into the canteen and towards where Ray and Bob were sat.

"Sounds ... fun?" Frank giggled as he sat down opposite Ray.

"Holy shit man! What the hell did you do?" Bob exclaimed as his eyes glanced across Gerard's bruised eye and his plastered wrist.

"Beat up don't ya know?" Gerard winked attracting attention to the crescent black circle around his right eye.

"Who'd you upset this time?" Ray chuckled, trying to lighten to the mood.

"Bert ... as per usual." Gerard grinned before changing the conversation topic. Finally the bell rang to signal the start of lessons.

"Hey, I just thought, you'll be okay to come round to mine still tonight won't you?" Ray turned in his seat as the class became to mutter and directed his question at Gerard.

"Well, my mum said I was allowed to go but that I can't actually join in with the marathon," Gerard wiggled his broken wrist in the air, "since my wrists kinda out of action." He chuckled.

"Oh well, I suppose we can put you on Frank's team ... which means you'll lose ... terribly." Ray turned back around quickly before Frank could jab him with his pen.

"You lose one time and your the loser for life." Frank muttered, scowling at the back of Ray's head.

"Aww well your not a loser to me." Gerard whispered, grabbing hold of Frank's hand underneath the table and blowing him a kiss.

"So are you going on Frank's team then?" Ray asked Gerard, switching on his ps3 and throwing a controller at both Bob and Frank.

"Yep." Gerard grinned, sitting down next to Frank on the sofa and snuggling upto him.

"Lets get started then." Ray grinned, clicking on his Batman game and waiting for the screen to load.

"That's not fair! Gerard started throwing things at me!" Bob exclaimed as he was deemed the loser of the game - and Frank the winner due to his boyfriends tactics.

"I don't care I'm in the middle." Ray laughed, switching off his ps3. Frank squealed with delight before wrapping his arms around Gerard's neck and jumping onto his lap. Gerard winced, "ouch not so fast there kid, I'm mortally wounded don't forget." He chuckled as Frank snuggled closed to him, placing his neck in the crevice of Gerard's neck.

"Oh jeez Ray please stop them before they start giving each other blowjobs or something on your sofa!" Bob exclaimed as Frank licked Gerard's warm lips, slowly pressing their lips together.

"Shut up Bob you know you like it really." Gerard turned a snapped at his friend before returning to Frank's impatient lips.

"Well two can play at that game bitch!" Bob exclaimed, before pulling Ray onto his lap and smashing their lips together. Frank began to chuckle as bewildered Ray was forced into kissing his boyfriend.

"Haha save some for later Gerard." Frank whispered, winking at his boyfriend before leaving one swift kiss on his lips and sliding away from his slightly.

"Ewww gross man I don't even wanna know!" Bob exclaimed as Ray eased himself into the seat next to Bob.

"Hey your one to talk!" Gerard chuckled as the blonde crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

"Can't we ever have a normal conversation?" Ray joked, throwing his hands up in the air. The three other boys shook their heads vigorously, grinning as they did so. "Thought so." Ray chuckled. Bob snuggled up to Ray's chest, stroking the brown haired boys fuzzy afro.

"I can see err you two want your ... special time." Gerard chuckled, standing up and signalling at the two boys.

"Thanks, don't let the door hit you on the way out." Bob rushed out, pulling his boyfriend closer towards him and pressing their lips together firmly.

"Don't be so rude Bob!" Ray exclaimed, chuckling as the hormonal blonde pouted.

"Nah it's really fine Ray, me and Frank have our own stuff to get up to." Gerard smiled, sliding his okay hand around the small boys waist and lifting him up from the sofa.

"Aaah right, okay then, we'll see you two tomorrow." Ray giggled sheepishly as Bob snuggled back up to him and began to plant kisses along his neck.

"What type of special things have you got planned then?" Frank giggled as the two boys walked away from their friends house.

"Magical stuff at yours." Gerard grinned psychotically at his small boyfriend before grabbing his small, tender hand.

"Oh dear lord." Frank muttered sarcastically as he was dragged back to his house for an evening with Gerard.

"Woah! What's gotten into you?" Frank giggled as Gerard chased him up the stairs, ripping off his shirt as he did so.

"If all goes well you in a minute." Gerard grinned, shutting Frank's bedroom door and pulling his closer.

"Gerard!" Frank exclaimed, "that's disgusting!" He giggled.

"Yeah but you know you like it." Gerard winked before running his hands through Frank's hair and down his back. Frank grabbed Gerard's unbroken wrist and pulled him closer towards the bed. Gerard pushed Frank back onto the bed straddling him.

"Did Bob set some kind of hormone off in you or something?" Frank smiled at Gerard who smirked.

"Nope, that's all your fault Frankie." He grinned before pressing his lips against Frank's, letting his tongue explore the other boys mouth.

"Well I do apologise about that." Frank muttered into the kiss smiling.

"Do you hell as like," Gerard grinned pulling away from Frank just slightly, staring into his lust filled eyes, "you've been waiting for this for ..." Gerard trailed off thinking. "I actually can't remember the last time we actually had sex and, well you know," Gerard signalled towards his crotch, "went down there shall we say." He grinned before sliding the other boys shirt off.

"That's because it's too long ago." Frank smirked before pressing down on Gerard's neck, pulling him closer into a warm kiss. Slowly, Gerard began to remove Frank's trousers and his own, shimmying out of his underwear and pulling Frank's away with his teeth.

"Who's turn is it this time?" Frank grinned madly.

"Mine I suppose, I mean, you've been such a good boy these past few weeks you deserve a better treat then some skittles." Gerard smirked as he spoke seductively before planting a trail of soft kisses from Frank's neck down to his waist. "Here comes the fun part." He muttered softly before grabbing hold of Frank who squeaked softly before releasing a series of soft moans that became louder and louder as Gerard really went for it.

"Oh my god whatever Bob said to you back there please record it so I can make you listen to it again sometime ... that was ... amazing Gerard!" Frank grinned after throwing his head back and releasing a long, deep moan of satisfaction. Gerard simply grinned before sliding his hand away from his boyfriends crotch up his chest and balancing himself above Frank's face, staring calmly at the small boys soft, warm eyes filled with love.

"Glad you enjoyed it." Gerard mumbled, too busy staring into Frank's eyes.

"That, is a complete understatement!" Frank giggled, pulling Gerard's mouth towards his and biting the dark haired boys bottom lip softly. Gerard simply grinned carefully before slowly kissing Frank's moist lips, leaning away after a short while and leaving the spiky haired boy sat impatiently waiting for Gerard's lips to return to his. Gerard ran a hand through his hair before taking in a deep breath and returning himself to his previous position of being hovered above Frank's smiling face.

"Back for more I see? Need a little break did we?" Frank asked seductively, running his hands through Gerard's thick black locks of hair.

"If that's what you wanna call it yeah." He grinned before leaning down to Frank's face and planting a warm, passionate kiss on his soft lips.

"I love you Frankie." Gerard whispered softly, using his good hand to stroke Frank's sweat slick cheek.

"I love you too Gee." Frank smiled sweetly at his boyfriend, moving his hand to sit above Gerard's on his cheek.

"Aaah but the question his how much do you love me?" Gerard chuckled before grabbing one of Frank's blankets and throwing it over the two lovers.

/TA DA! It's finally finished! I could have gone on but I've decided to make a new story, similar to this but like a sequel or something set 10 years in the future, jotting down my glorious notes for it now. Here's hoping you enjoyed reading this strange little story that grabbed me and wouldn't let me leave (basically that's why it's so long, I couldn't stop! Many thanks to my supportive friends who boosted my confidence throughout the writing of this fic - Zoe (Zoeh on her pages) and Mr Speck ... there are more of course but those were the only two that practically begged me to keep writing and finish the story so thank you both for keeping me writing! And a special thank you to my best friend Maisie who made sure to embarrass me at school by sharing the gloriousness of my work and making me embarrassed enough to keep it relatively clean, thank you my friend ;D and thanks to you for reading this! I'm actually quite amazed, you must have a very high attention span unlike myself, but yes any who thank you so much for reading and I thoroughly hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!/


End file.
